Another Brick
by trekde
Summary: An au story about Heath
1. Chapter 1

"Heath you can't work in the mine with that busted arm. I told your uncle just after the accident that you could have come to work only when you are healed."

"But I need to work..." said a scrawny eight year old

"Sorry."

Heath bowed his head and left the mine foreman's office with an heavy heart. He feared how his uncle would react. Barely two weeks ago there was a cave in in the mine and Heath was caught in and he had broken his arm. He remembered his uncle's reaction, he rambled about the doctor's fee, he told Heath that it was only his fault that he wasn't quick enough to run out the mine.  
The plaster around his right arm was cumbersome and he had some difficulties when he worked in the stables

"What are you doing here boy!" yelled his uncle as soon Heath entered in the hotel.

"The foreman said I ain't allowed to work till my arm is healed."

"And how do you think you will get money for your board you lazy bastard!"

"But sir...I work in the livery.."

"For a pittance." Said Matt Simmons, a few seconds before slapping his nephew around the room.

"Ted told me that you are slacking your work!" Matt Simmons continued his rambling while he kept on hitting Heath.

"I should have sent you to the orphanage as soon my sister died. I kept you only for my christian duty, you are a devil's seed and it's only you fault that my sister died. Stupid bastard go and do something useful start the laundry!"

He slowly got up from the floor and headed toward the back room. Doing the laundry was one of the chores he hated most, it was hard to wash dirty linens in the cold weather and then squeeze them but it was far worse doing it one handed, but he didn't have any choice.

Since his mama's death more than two years ago he had to work all day long and he wasn't allowed to take any breaks. His uncle's lesson taught him so.

It was nearly dark when he hung the last line but sadly he wasn't finished yet. His uncle had declared that since he didn't have to work in the mine he could do some more chores around the hotel, this included also mopping the floors and stairs. Only when he was finished he was allowed to have something to eat. As usual all he had were some cold leftovers. By the time he wolfed down the last bite he was so tired that as soon as he laid down on the pallet near the stove that he used as a bed he fell asleep.

The next morning he worked in the livery as usual, his back was hurting fiercely from his uncle's beating but he tried to focus on the work. He didn't want another beating for his laziness. Working around the horses had a soothing effect on Heath. With them he could forget his pitifull life and he was able to dream for a future where he would be able to escape his uncle clutches. They were his only friends he always talked with them about his life and how he missed his mama.

The day moved on as the others before but something in the air put Heath ill at ease. It was getting chillier and dark clouds started to appear above the mountain range: winter was approaching faster than he thought. He would need some more clothes and more important a new pair of shoes, so far he managed to go barefoot since the shoes he used last winter had became too small for his growing feet. Maybe I can exchange them for a bigger pair if I can find a miner who has a little boy he thought. For sure he would never ask his uncle.

When he arrived at the hotel he was able to spare a few moments to browse in his little belongings. He still had the scarf and mittens his mother had knitted for him, they were threadbare but still warm, and he could smell his mama on them, some ragged clothes and a pair of too small shoes were all he had to afford the cold winter of the Sierras, but his most precious belongings was his mama's photo and two wooden soldiers when he could find some spare time he still played with them and in those precious moments he was able to forget everything and be still a kid who dream about being a brave soldier fighting the Indians.

Strangely that day the chores were less than usual, he he had a whole hour to spend by himself just before sunset. He decided to spent it in the only place he could find peace: his mama's house, he decided to spend some time there and then go to his aunt's Hannah and Rachel since his uncle had forbidden those visit he seldom saw them.

The time had left its sign, the roof had caved in and some small animal has used the little house as a refuge. He looked around in the one room house and everything made him remember his mama and all those happy moments he spent with her.

He didn't know, why he looked at that particular point on the floor, but he saw right in front of him a small half buried tin box in the earthen floor. It was his mama's treasure box! After her death he along with Hannah and Rachel had searched everywhere with no result, she had buried for some reason and only some critter's diggings had bought it to the light. He reverently opened it and found a gold clock, a photo of his mama with a tall blond man and an envelope. Since he had never learned to read he didn't know whom it was addressed to and he was sure that take it to Aunt Rachel was his only choice. It took only few minutes to cover the distance to his aunt's little house. He entered barging the door open.

"Aunt Rachel, Aunt Rachel!" He yelled breathless while entering, "I found it! I found it!"

"Heath Thomas Thomson do you forget your manners?" said his aunt, with a smile.

"Sorry but I's so happy. I found it!" He said with a grin ear to ear, "I found mama's treasure box. Here!" He said while showing the box to both his aunts.

"Praise the lord." said Hannah.

"Oh Heath I'm so happy. Where was it!"

"I found it half buried in the floor, inside there are some things. Look! There's a gold clock i thinks it's worth a bunch of money. I can buy a new pair of shoes with it, and there is a photo of mama with someone...and an envelope, there's something written on, what do it say?" said Heath, breathless.

"Heath take a breath and try to speak slowly, I barely understood everything you said." replied a smiling Rachel.

"A gold clock? Your mama never had one, maybe...Heath show me the photo and the letter please."

She quickly read the address why on earth should Leah write to Mr. Barkley unless she thought briefly just before looking at the photo as soon as she saw the happy couple, she blanched. It can't be, she thought. All the evidence was in front of her; Leah's photo with Tom and a letter addressed to Thomas Barkley 'It can't be only a coincidence,' she thought

"Aunt Rachel, what does it say on the envelope?"

She looked briefly, 'oh Heath what a shame you aren't allowed to attend school, you are such a bright boy?'

"A friend of your mama's."

"My papa?"

"I don't know yet honey, I must read the letter inside," she replied. She didn't want to give any straight answer unless she was certain, when she opened the letter she found another one address to Leah. She quickly read the first letter, and she had the proof of Heath's parentage. It was sadly ironic that Heath's father is one of the wealthiest men in central California she thought. When she finished the second letter she was unsure on what to do.  
'So Thomas Barkley don't know about Heath, why Leah didn't write him when she knew she was with a child, she could have avoided many suffering', she thought..

She didn't want to give Heath false hope, so she did something she knew was a sin: she lied..

"The letter is from your mother to an old friend of hers. She wanted him to look after you in the case of her death, for sure she didn't think he death would be so sudden."

"Mama..." he spoke out hearing his aunt's last words.

"Come here." said Hannah.

Heath sobbed for a few minuted on Hannah's bosom and he wasn't aware of the silent communication between the two women.

"Aunt Rachel will you write to mama's friend?" asked Heath, suddenly.

"Yes, I will compose a letter to him."

"Do you think he will be kind to me after all I'm a bastard."

"Heath how many times I told you that I don't want to hear that word."

"But it's what I am," he replied.

"No you are a kind and smart little boy."

"I ain't a little boy. Aunt do you think he will make me work all day long?"

"I don't think so." she replied

"If you say so..." replied Heath unsure

She had met Thomas Barkley, and she was sure he was a man of honor who would cherish Heath.

Leah had saved Tom's life after he was robbed, she had nursed him back to health. But the blows to his head had caused amnesia and all he remembered was that is name was Tom. Then one day he suddenly regained his memory and left Strawberry. Just before leaving Tom told Leah his true name but she never told Rachel or Hannah his identity. After reading the letter Tom wrote Leah she knew that he had a family in Stockton.

It was a difficult letter to pen and only after twenty minutes she was satisfied with the results.

Meanwhile Heath was fussed over by Hannah, by chance she had an apple pie just out the oven and she gave it to Heath, the little blond boy was starved and quickly wolfed it down. Only when he was at the last slice he realized his lack of manners.

"Don't worry, you's needs it more." said with a smile Hannah anticipating Heath. "Heath what I'm going to tell you is very important. I've just finished the letter to your mama's friend."

"I can mail it."

"No, I don't trust the post master, he's a friend of your uncle's, he could give the letter to him. I will speak with Mr. Keller and arrange your transportation to Stockton."

Heath knew him, he was a nice man and he had treated him fairly well when he was working for him. He was the owner of a small freight wagon company operating between Strawberry and some bigger towns around central California.

"Why Stockton?"

"It's where your mama's friend lives. When you will arrive ask for Thomas Barkley and give this letter. I don't know when I can arrange your passage I hope in a few days meanwhile don't say a word to your uncle."

"I ain't saying anything to him, but if I leave I cain't see you or Hannah anymore," said Heath, with a trembling voice.

"It doesn't matter and I'm sure we will see again. You are a good boy and it was your mother's last wish that you have to go to live with Mr. Barkley."

"I love you."

"We love you too and remember not a word to your uncle."

Heath was leaving the house when he gave his mama's box to his aunt's.

"You keep it..uncle will find it!"

He was lucky when he was back at the hotel his uncle barely acknowledged his presence, he only verbally abused him because he was five minutes late, but it wasn't a big deal he was used to be insulted. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Caulfield how nice to drop by...how can I help you?" asked a smiling Mr. Keller when he saw Rachel at the door of his office.

"Mr. Keller, it's about Heath.."

"I'm truly sorry but I don't have any work for him. He's a hard working boy, and God is my witness I wish I could do more for him but right now my business is in bad waters."

"I'm not asking you to hire him. I want only to book a passage for him to Stockton."

"Why Stockton if I'm not.."

"Let's say that I just found something that could change Heath's life for the better. I could mail a letter but it would arise Matt Simmons' curiosity and I don't want him involved. Heath will deliver the letter himself to whom it concerns."

"You are very cryptic, but I will help you: that boy deserve something more than that excuse of an uncle."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"Let me see...Stockton..you are very lucky in two days I will drive there for some merchandise I have to pick up for Mrs. Dalton."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. I'm glad I can help Heath. It's about time that something good happens to that boy. Too many of the so called 'good people' had turned their heads when Matt punishes Heath, he never had done anything wrong but sadly the majority of the people thinks he's responsible for his parent's sins"

"You are very kind man."

"Don't mention. Let's say that I will pick up Heath just outside Strawberry, nearby the old Larson farm one hour after dawn. I reckon it could be suspicious if I pick up Heath right here in Strawberry."

"God will treasure your help"

"It's only a small thing"

The day after Rachel was able to have some word with Heath to inform about his impending departure.

The day before the departure Heath was so excited, that he was a little bit too slow doing his chores around the hotel. It didn't take too much for being caught by his uncle.

"Boy, I didn't take you in for doing nothing, I told you one hour ago that I wanted these windows clean and sparkling, and you are only halfway, you lazy bastard."

"Sorry uncle." was all Heath managed to say with a trembling voice

"Sorry, you can say only sorry, maybe I should have drowned you at birth! You tainted my sister and she died because of you are devil's seed. Your father was a no good bastard, he claimed he lost his memory but I'm sure he was a criminal, a bad blood, he tainted my little sister and when you were born, you infected her. Finish you chores quickly your punishment will get worse for each minute of delay."

Heath was trembling he had seldom saw his uncle so angry, he was right it was only his fault his mama had died and everyday he wondered why God had let him live, instead of his mama, why He let a good woman like his mama die, and let live a no good for nothing bastard like himself live.

When he was finished he slowly dragged his feet toward the back room where his uncle was waiting for him.

"I think you deserve a good belting, you are becoming lazier each passing day."

He slowly unbuckled his belt and he raised it above his head and he started hitting Heath. He never offered any resistance, he knew it was futile and any begging would anger his uncle more he simply curled in a tight ball, protecting his head with his arms and offering his back to his deranged relative.

The beating continued till his uncle realized that some blood had seeped through Heath's tattered shirt, only then he stopped not because he realized that he overstepped Heath's punishment, but because he would lose Heath's wages if his nephew was injured too seriously. He simply put on the belt and left leaving the shivering and bleeding boy alone on the floor.

It was around midnight when Heath regained consciousness. He ached everywhere he slowly got on his feet and reached the pallet, he was tempted to lie down but he knew he wouldn't wake up enough early to get the hitch the ride to Stockton. So he put all his meager belongings in a empty floor sack and after glancing around for the last time the place that had become hell in those last two years he silently left.

As he reached the old Larson farm he went inside the dilapidated house. The temperature was chilly and he was wearing his coat because of the weather and also because he didn't want to let both his aunts know of the beating he just received. He remained in deep thought about his future with Mr. Barkley. He hoped he wouldn't be as harsh as his uncle. Aunt Rachel had assured him that Mr. Barkley wouldn't let him work all day long but he didn't quite believe it. He stopped believing fairy tales when his mama had died. The people around him had let him know his place and he was sure Mr. Barkley wasn't much different from them.

He dozed on and off till sunrise, he heard some noises were coming from outside the shack and he went to investigate he was happy to find out that there were both of his aunts.

"We come both to say goodbye and to give your mama's box back."

"You can keep it."

"No, it's yours."

"No Heath it's all you have from your mother."

"Thanks aunt Rachel...I's afraid."

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Your mama wanted so's much for you." Said Hannah.

They spoke till they heard the wagon's approaching, both women tried to assure Heath that everything was going to be all right but with no avail. Almost everyone had drilled in Heath's head that he was nothing, and no one would have wanted anything to do with the likes of him and Heath's self esteem was quite close to non existent.

Rachel and Hannah were sure that Tom Barkley would welcome him with open arms, and even if his wife wouldn't accept his husband's son, he would find a suitable solution. From what they knew from the Thomas they had met several years ago, and the Thomas Barkley they read about they were sure he was an honorable man and he would make the right decision about Heath.

The wagon stopped in front of the trio.

"Heath, it's time"

"Aunt...please..." he said with a quivering voice.

"Sorry Heath I know it's hard but you must go."

He was engulfed by the woman's embrace, he stiffened and moaned in pain when they touched his tender back.

"Heath, are you all right?"

"Yes don't worry I's all right I's only sad."

"Heath..."

"It's nothing my uncle was angry with me last evening, it's nothing."

"Heath that's the reason I want out of the reach of your uncle, sooner or later he could kill you."

"Heath go..please..I's pray for you and I's always love you. I made an apple pie for the trip."

"Goodbye Aunt Rachel, Aunt Hannah I'll always love ya." Said Heath while he was climbing up onto the wagon. He didn't want to let his aunt's see that he was crying, he wasn't a cry baby. He never looked back and he never noticed that the two women were smiling and that a ray a light was illuminating them . 


	3. Chapter 3

They rode for the first few hours in silence. Heath was in desperate need of sleep and at a certain point he simply fell asleep, and used Walter Keller as a support drooling slightly on his shoulder. The man had said nothing; it was clear that the boy was exhausted and he had a soft spot for Leah's boy. He simply drove the wagon trying to avoid holes on the road. 

It was nearly noon when he stopped the wagon and gently shook awoke Heath.

"Heath wake up. It's time for lunch." he whispered.

"I's sorry. I didn't mean to fell asleep, I ruined your shirt."

"Heath I don't care. I didn't say anything when you fell asleep so don't worry. I reckon you are hungry, after all you are growing boy. I remember when I was you age."

"I ain't hungry..." but his lie was covered by his stomach rumbling " I have some apple pie Aunt Hannah made for me, it's more than enough, you can have some of it." He quickly added.

"Excellent we can have some dessert for lunch and dinner. I know Hannah is an excellent cook. Sadly I'm not as good as her, for lunch we gonna eat some cold meat and biscuits, but for tonight's dinner I can assure you my stew is not that bad." Said Keller while he was climbing down from the wagon, he didn't see the look of total surprise in Heath's face.

Heath was dumbstruck, this was one of the nicest thing an adult has ever done for him. All he received from his uncle were leftovers and he had never eaten with his relatives at their table. He usually ate in the kitchen near his pallet. He was so shocked that he remained frozen sitting on the wagon.

"What are you doing up there? Come down and stretch your legs...if you need to go...go that way far from the creek."

Heath was flushing and went towards some bushes nearby, he always kept the wagon in the line of his sight. He had seldom gone in the woods near Strawberry and Uncle Matt always told him horrific stories about wild animals and little boys who get lost in the forest.

When he arrived near the wagon he found Mr. Keller sitting on a log, and in front of him two plates filled with cold meat and some biscuits.

"Take one." He simply said.

"But it's too much." He quietly replied.

"I take no buts, you are growing boy and you need to eat, you are skin and bones."

He placed the tin plate on his lap and started to eat, at first stowing as much food as in his mouth, afraid that Walter would change his mind.

"Slow down boy, you will get sick if you eat that fast." It was clear that the boy was starving, he preferred not to ask Heath when he had his last meal, he feared the answer. After the meal they shared half of the pie.

"Heath I've never tasted your aunt's cuisine and I regret it. I've never eaten such a good pie and I must thank you for sharing with me."

They quickly washed their plates in the creek and they climbed on the wagon.

"Heath the next mile of the road is quite flat and easy; would you like to hold the reins?"

"Really? I've never done it! Are you sure? I can do it wrong."

"Yep. I'm glad to teach you how to drive a wagon."

Heath's reply was a lopsided smile that reached his eyes. He was so happy he has never drove a wagon and Walter Keller was spending time teaching him. For the next mile Heath was helped driving the wagon and in some short distance Walter had left the reins only in Heath's little hands.

When they reached some rough terrain, Walter paid attention to the road.

Meanwhile Heath looked around with awe, the forest around him wasn't as scary as he thought. He could hear birds singing from the evergreen and now and then he was able to spot in the meadows some deer and elk, maybe his uncle was wrong about wild animals eating little boys.

They stopped around four, there was plenty of light but Walter didn't want to take any risk. He stopped the wagon in a meadow near a small lake and started to set up for the dinner.

"Heath can you go to the lake and take some water, please?" He said while handling a bucket.

"Yes, sir."

He patted Heath's back and he could feel Heath winched in pain under his hand.

"When you come back I want to see your back."

When he saw Heath coming back from the lake struggling as he handled the bucket with his left hand, he wanted to slap himself he had completely forgotten Heath's broken arm. He ran to the struggling boy and he took the bucket from Heath's left hand, the little boy looked at him in totally disbelief.

"Sorry Heath, I've completely forgotten your busted arm."

"Tha..thank you," stammered Heath, he couldn't believe that he was helping him. The little boy followed the man and observed him while he was preparing the dinner.

"Can I help you?"

"I've almost done, sit down and relax. I've put the meat in the pot it will take awhile to cook."

After adding some vegetables in the pot, Walter stirred the stew for a few moments and turned around in Heath's direction

"Okay, take off you coat and shirt I wanna see your back, I know it's hurting you."

Heath knew that he couldn't do anything to avoid it so he awkwardly removed his coat and his shirt while facing Walter and let them fall on the ground.

"Turn around, please."

He slowly turned around and dropped his head on his chest in shame. He could easily hear Mr. Keller muttering some obscene words through his teeth. For several seconds nothing happened, then he felt a finger softly tracing the pattern of his scars he turned around and stared at Walter, he was silently crying. Walter tried to compose himself and dried his drops with the sleeve of his coat.

"I think maybe it's better I put some liniment on them. It will sting a bit but they won't get worse, but first I need to clean them."

He proceeded with his work, Heath stayed still all the time. He slowly and softly removed the grime and the dried blood with a piece of cloth and then he proceeded with applying a hefty dose of liniment. He knew it would sting a lot, but it was the only way he knew to cure those kind of wounds.

"I'm finished, you can dress, I'm going to wash my hands, please check the stew "

Dinner was almost done, Heath couldn't still believe what Walter have done for him, someone beside his aunts had cared for him, another brick of the wall of lies his uncle had told him crumbled and he started to see a little light in the darkness.

While he washed his hands Walter thought about Heath's scarred back and he started to formulate a plan. _'If the person that is supposed to care for Heath doesn't want him I can take the boy as my own. I already planned to sell the company, I will do it sooner. I can buy that small spread I saw some time ago and raise the boy,'_ he thought.

When he was back to the camp he took out of the fire the pot and gave an hefty portion of the stew to Heath.

"Eat! You need it to regain your strength."

"Thanks you, sir."

They slowly ate in silence and after eating the last part of the pie they washed the dishes and cleaned up themselves a little bit.

"It's time to hit the sack, spread your blankets near the fire, it's gonna be cold tonight."

"Goodnight Mr. Keller and thanks for everything."

"Don't mention, goodnight and sweet dreams."

Heath slept like a log and he was gently awakened the next morning by a smiling Walter.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I've got some beans, bacon and coffee. Go and wash your face."

After eating their breakfast, they climbed on the wagon and continued their trip to Stockton.

"Are we there yet?" asked Heath.

"No. I reckon we will arrive tomorrow at noon. Whom are you going to give the letter?"

"I cain't say I promised."

"I wanted only to help you"

"Sorry but my aunts made me promised not to tell anyone"

"I understand but if things don't go well, look out for me next month, I will help you. I'm planning to sell the company pretty soon and buy a small spread near Lodi, you could come and live with me...you could be my son."

Heath looked at Walter open mouthed, maybe he hadn't heard right.

"You know every man would be proud to call you son."

"But...but I'm only a.."

"No You aren't only...you are a little brave boy that I would be honored to call son. So if he doesn't treat you right look out for me..it's a promise." He spit on his hand and showed in Heath's direction, he slowly mimicked Walter's gesture and they shook hands.

"It's a promise and I've never broken one."

"Thanks." Was all Heath managed to say still unsure of the possible outcome.

The road now was well traveled and Walter spent the day showing Heath the different types of trees they encountered, and they played on who spotted more animals. During the day Walter was happy to hear Heath laugh a couple of times.

After dinner he showed Heath the different stars that shone on the clear night sky.

_'Dear Lord I know I'm a sinner and I don't go to Your house but please do something for this little boy. He had suffered enough in his short life,_' silently prayed Walter just before falling asleep.

The next day, they slowly rode through a very busy road, Heath had never seen so many wagons, buggies and horses together and scooted near Walter seeking protection.

"Don't worry Stockton it's a fairly big town. It's not much different from Strawberry only more people and noises."

"Are we there yet?" asked Heath after awhile.

"See that board? The letters on it' they spell Stockton."


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered in Stockton, Heath looked around in wonder he saw buildings all around him and people in all shapes and sizes. He was used to Strawberry a small mining town, with only a main street with some houses and tents scattered around, but here it was completely different; so far he had seen four saloons and several shops. There were so many wagons on the street that at a certain point, Walter stopped the wagon to let pass a stagecoach. He didn't realized that he had his mouth open till Walter pointed it out.

"Keep it closed or you will catch flies." He jokingly said. "Pretty big compared to Strawberry, ain't it. If you go in this direction you will stumble in the river and the piers. I must go there, Mrs. Datton ordered some fancy stuff directly from New York and I must deliver from here to Strawberry"

"Is this New York far from here?" "Pretty far…it's on the other side of the country, if you go by land, it will take months"

After several minutes they stopped in front a big building.

"I'm here. I will talk about you with Mr. Silver. If you have any problems come here and ask for him. He will give you board and meal till I come back next month. Remember his name"

"Yes and thank you"

They shook their hands. Walter was tempted to hug Heath, but he feared that he would be spooked by it.

Heath grabbed his sack and with some ropes he was able to fashion a sort of backpack. He slowly walked in the direction of the main street after waving goodbye to Walter.

"I hope everything will turn all right," murmured Walter aloud.

For several minutes, Heath walked in total amazement. There were too many thing to see. He spent several minutes observing the window of different shops, there were so many items exposed that the couldn't identify. The people bumped in him and some of them told him to move away from the passage only then he realized that he stood in the middle of the boardwalk. From his past experience in Strawberry, he was a little tense to approach an adult for direction. He wasn't sure that the person would know Thomas Barkley. He tried to stop several people, but with no success; they seemed too busy to care about a little boy. Finally he was able to stop a tall man in his early twenties.

"Excuse me sir…do you know Mr. Thomas Barkley?" he politely asked.

"Yep. Everyone here knows him." "Where I can find him"

"You are new, aren't you? Mr. Barkley lives just outside Stockton kid, about one hour ride, just take the north road and you will stumble on the ranch, difficult to miss that fancy house"

"Thank you sir"

"You're welcome kid…but right now he ain't there." The man added.

Heath's shoulder slumped. He came all the way here and Thomas Barkley wasn't at home.

"He's in Sacramento, I reckon he will be back in one week give or take. Hey kid where are your parents? And why are you looking for him? You know you look familiar." The man motioned to grab Heath's arm but the boy was too quick and was able to escape. He could hear on the background the man yelling at him to stop.

He wandered aimless for some minutes, at a certain point he sat on the boardwalk to collect his thought. He had to wait one week, he was tempted to go back and ask for help to Mr. Keller, but he didn't want to overstep his generosity and he wasn't able to trust him completely. Walter Keller have done too many things, without asking for nothing, and for Heath it was too strange.

He could live on the street, it wouldn't be the first time, several times in the past his uncle for some reason had thrown him out of the hotel, and Heath was forced to live on the streets. He knew he could easily find gaps under the boardwalks and squeeze under them and find a refuge for the night, he could always dug in the garbage in the back alleys of the hotels and saloon he had done several times in the past when he was hungry.

He strolled Stockton, it was a novelty to have so much time. He decided to start exploring Stockton, after all he was going to live here. In one hour he had wandered through the main street. He stopped at every shop window to peek inside but he didn't dare to go inside, he was well aware that shop owners didn't welcome his kind inside their shops.

Suddenly he heard the strangest sound, something like a whistle but much louder. He looked around but to his astonishment the people around him weren't startled by that sound. After awhile the sound was repeated louder this time. Only at the third whistle he dared to ask someone about the strange sound.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, can you tell me what kind of sound is that"

"That?" asked a puzzled passerby.

"Yes"

"Kid are you pulling my leg"

"No sir, I've never heard that kind of whistle."

"It's a train! I reckon you've never seen one, have you? Go in that direction and you will find the station"

Heath barely thanked the nice man and ran in the direction of the whistle. He didn't know what a train was and he was curious to find it out. When he arrived he stopped abruptly: here in front of him there was a monster who seemed moved by magic. Attached to it there were several covered wagons. When it stopped several people descended from them, so it wasn't dangerous as people used it. He stared at it for several minutes open-mouthed. He observed it more closely and found out that in front of it and as well under it there were a set of tracks._ 'So it's the same as the wagons in the mine, instead of the mule they use that thing to pull the wagons,'_ he thought.

He stayed there until all people had disembarked from the wagons, then he dared himself to touch the black machine. At first he touched for a second with a finger then when he realized that he wasn't hurt he placed his hand. The surface was smooth, and in some parts, it was still hot. He was so mesmerized in his observation that he didn't realized that someone was approaching from behind.

"She's really a beauty, is she?" boomed a voice from behind him.

Heath was startled by the booming voice, he slowly turned around and slowly raise his head: in front of him there was one of the biggest man he'd ever seen. He was wearing blue overalls and a strange hat, his face was darkened by coal dust.

"Hey squirt what are you doing here by yourself"

"I's looking at the train. I never seen one"

"It's mighty big, isn't it? You wanna peek inside"

"It's possible?" asked an hopeful Heath.

"Yes kid, you know I'm the engineer"

"I ain't a kid"

"I'm sorry, I reckon you are only a midget then." said the man, teasingly.

"No I's eight." replied Heath trying to look bigger.

"In my eyes you are still a kid, and I'm telling you a secret. I allow only eight years old kids to visit Betsy." He said smiling.

"Oh, who's Betsy"

"I named the locomotive Betsy, come on I will up inside. My name is Hank and yours"

"Heath Thomson, sir"

"Heath where are your parents, do they know where are you"

"Mama died two years ago and I have no pa"

"Oh, I promised to show Betsy and I always keep my promise…okay let's start from"

For the next several minutes, Hank talked how the locomotive worked, he found in Heath a very receptive listener who asked few question but all of them very poignant.

"And Heath what do you want to do when you are old"

"I dunno maybe a soldier or a cowboy, I like horses a lot or maybe I can drive a train, you said you can go very fast with Betsy."

"Faster than a horse. You are very bright boy, and maybe when you will finish the school you will drive a pretty fast locomotive."

"Maybe." he replied unsure, he didn't want to let know Hank that he was too stupid for school and that anyway he wasn't allowed to attend one.  
Hank looked at his clock and he found out that in a few minutes he had to leave to load coals and water.

"Listen Heath, do you remember that the locomotive moves thanks to water and coal? I must move Betsy to the storage so I can load them for the next trip." Heath was going to step down when Hank stopped him.

"I shouldn't do this, it will be our secret. You can stay here and maybe you can help me"

Heath reply was a big smile that could shallow a watermelon.

"Thanks, Mr. Hank." Was all he was able to say.

Even though the trip lasted only few minutes, it was a memory Heath would cherish for all his life. He even helped Hank to move some coals into the furnace. When the train stopped he profusely thanked Hank for the experience and bid goodbye from him. For the next several hours he simply sat near the station: this was one of the best days of his life.

It was near sunset when decided to move from the station, and started to scrounge for food. There were so many restaurants and saloons to chose from that he wasn't sure where to start from. First of all he decided to find a place where to spend the night, after a brief search he found some wooden boxes in a alley and from the state they were it seemed that they were abandoned they were big enough to accommodate his small body.

He waited for the dark and after a visit to the back alley of a fancy restaurant he was able to put enough scraps in his bag and then he filled his cup from a nearby pump. He wolfed down everything he was starving since he didn't have any lunch. He curled himself in a tiny ball inside a box and covered himself with his tattered blankets. Just before falling asleep he thought that Mr. Barkley would treat him nice and not everyone was mean as his uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day he continued his exploration of Stockton. He visited the docks and observed all the boats, he wondered where he could go with them, Mr. Walter had told him that you can go to New York, maybe when he was older, he could find work on a boat and go far away. 

At a certain point during the day he heard some children playing, be became curious and neared the happy sounds. He saw a dozen of children playing outside a big building under the watchful eye of a young woman. He observed them longingly; he really didn't envy them since he had never experienced school, but he wished he could have a least a friend of his age. Back in Strawberry he wasn't allowed to have friends; the main reason was that he simply didn't have time for them, even more so the parents would never have allowed their children to mingle with a person such as him.

He simply sat observing, wondering what would be to attend school and learning new things. After awhile he decided to move on, he started to draw unwanted attention.

He had planned to remain hidden for a week until Mr. Barkley's return. During the next several days he explored every single nook and cranny of Stockton. Each day he liked to spend some time observing the school children during recess. He wasn't aware that the pretty teacher had noticed him. She was tempted to go and ask the little boy why he wasn't at school, but she had to look out for her pupils and she was able to spot the boy only during the recess even though she had looked for him after school. In her opinion all children should be allowed to attend school but sadly some parents thought that it was only lost time and of money.

Every night Heath changed his sleeping spot, sometimes he spent the night under the boardwalk, other nights in a alley. He was marveled that here in Stockton the temperature was so warm compared to Strawberry, in the first hours of the morning it was cold but still bearable.

_'Maybe I won't need a new pair of shoes, so I won't need to ask Mr. Barkley for a new pair or maybe he will deduct them from my pay,'_ he thought. He was well aware that his uncle kept all his wages. Maybe Mr. Barkley would be different, after all he was a friend of his mama and she would have never send him to someone like his uncle.

Finally the day arrived, in the previous days he had spent a lot of time at the station and he had learned that there was a daily train from Sacramento at noon. He had decided to go directly to the Barkley ranch at mid-afternoon.

After washing his face, a lesson he remembered from his mama, she always stressed on cleanliness. He packed all his stuff and wandered for the last time around Stockton.

Something shining on the street draw his attention; a whole penny! Someone had lost it, after checking around he decided to pick it up. In his whole life he had never had money at first he wanted to keep it but suddenly he stopped in front a candy store, many times during the previous week he stopped in front of its window to peek inside, sometimes the owner had come out and told him to go away that he wasn't welcomed but now he reasoned he had money and he could enter to buy something.

He slowly opened the door and entered he was marveled by vast choice of candies and cookies, he really didn't know what to chose, suddenly an old memory resurfaced; just a few day before his mama's death she had bought some licorice, here in front of him there was a big glass jar filled with licorice.

"Sorry, but I was in the back, how I..." The plump woman stopped at mid-sentence when she recognized the street urchin she had seen several times in front of her shop, she looked around to check if something was amiss.

"Excuse me I'd like to buy one penny of licorice." He politely asked.

"Your kind isn't welcomed here."

"But I have money," he replied showing the shining penny in his palm.

"You money is no good here and for sure, you have stolen it!"

"I ain't a thief, I found it!"

"Anyway, as I said before your kind isn't welcomed here, now I have to clean where you touched with your filthy hands. Are you stupid? Go away or I will call the sheriff."

"But...I have money…" he feebly replied with gleaming eyes with unshed tears.

"Go away!" She shouted while handling a sweep to push away Heath. "Hell will freeze over before I will sell something to you!" she added.

On his way out Heath bumped into the lovely teacher Miss Jones.

"Sorry Miss, it's my fault," he stammered when he realized that he bumped in someone.

The young woman was passing by Mrs. Olsen's shop when she heard yelling coming from it, and she stopped curious to see what had caused all the ruckus.

"Don't worry, what's happened? Are you all right?" She inquired hoping to get more information when she realized that the boy she bumped in was the same one she observed during recess.

"Don't worry I's all right."

"Did you buy something good?"

Her gentleness was his undoing, he had seldom met nice people and she seemed to really care about him.

"No, Miss, I wanted to buy some licorice but the lady inside didn't want to sell me anything."

"Oh my…she was rude."

"It doesn't matter, I's used."

"It matter to me!"

"But you don't know me, I was wrong to enter in the shop, why does it matter to you?"

"You are right, I don't know you, I see a kid in front of me who wasn't allowed to buy a little bit of licorice and this isn't right. Since Mrs. Olsen doesn't want to serve you, I will get the licorice for you."

"Thanks," said Heath with eyes brimming with tears. "here the penny, I don't accept charity."

"There's no need…" Miss Jones tried to say, but the stubborn expression on Heath's face changed her mind.

The little exchange wasn't missed by Mrs. Olsen, she was a very narrow-minded person, who thought that everyone had to stay in his or her place, and when she saw Miss Jones talking with the urchin she had just drove away from her shop she thought that a talk with the sheriff was in need. She left the shop in the hand of one of her children and left from the back door.

Miss Jones entered the shop and bought one penny worth of licorice, she was relieved that Mrs. Olsen wasn't here.

"Here one penny of licorice as I promised." Said Miss Jones handing the small package to Heath.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Said a surprised Heath, still unsure on why people were nice to him.

"You are welcome. My name is Mary Jones and yours?"

"Heath…Heath Thomson, Miss."

"Are you new in town? And where are your parents? I noticed you all week long during recess, you should attend school."

"My mama died two years ago and I have no papa."

"And you are all alone here in Stockton?" Asked a surprised Mary.

"I arrived one week ago, it's not that much time. I's looking after myself since I was a little kid. I could have gone to a friend of Mr. Keller, but I reckoned that I didn't want to bother him for only a week. I have a letter of my mama for a friend of hers, I will work for him."

She wanted to reply that he was far to young for working, but something in Heath's expression stopped her.

"And where is your mama's friend?"

"He wasn't here when I arrived, he arrive today."

"And what's his name, if I may?"

He wasn't sure if it was safe to reply but she had been nice to him so he decided to trust her.

"Thomas Barkley, Miss." When she heard the name she was surprised, she was far from any gossip, and she didn't want to jump to any conclusion but this boy's eyes were the same ones of Thomas Barkley and now observing more closely she noticed small little things that screamed that this boy was Mr. Barkley' son. She opted for the only logical choice; take this child to her fiancée who was one of Tom's childhood friends.

"Heath, you are very lucky, my fiancée is an old friend of Thomas Barkley, they knew each other since they were your age. I'm sure he will help you."

"But I don't need any help, I know where Mr. Barkley lives." Said a stubborn Heath, unsure of so much kindness.

"The Barkley ranch is far from town if you are on foot and anyway he planned to go there to meet his friend on his return," lied Mary.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sheriff Madden, I know you were just appointed, but as a concerned citizen I feel responsible to point out that lately some unsavory persons had invaded Stockton. One of them has been in my shop some minutes ago, he touched everything with his filthy hands and I'm pretty sure he had stolen something and for sure he had stolen the money he had with him." 

"What do you mean?" Asked a dumbfound Fred Madden.

"I mean that a street urchin entered my shop hoping to steal something but I was able to throw him out. He said that he wanted to buy some licorice, but I'm sure he wanted to check my shop for money. Adding to that I saw your fiancée talking to him. You must talk with her, when you give a finger to the likes of them, next they pretend the whole arm. Now sheriff I hope will do something about this problem, good afternoon."

Fred didn't reply, he didn't have time. He was well aware that Mrs. Olsen was one of the busybodies of Stockton, maybe some poor drifter had entered her shop. _'When I see Mary I will ask her, I want to hear her side of truth'._

After few minutes he was delighted to see Mary enter his office, behind her he was able to see a small child about six or seven years old.

"Mary what a nice surprise, you know I was thinking about you."

"Fred, this little friend of mine needs your help."

When Heath came in Fred's line of sight the sheriff was totally shocked._ 'it can't be…he's the spitting image of...'_ but his thoughts were interrupted by Heath's plea.

"I's sorry sheriff but I didn't mean to, I didn't steal anything..."

"Heath, I brought you here because Fred is my fiancée and he will help you, as I said before he had planned to go to the Barkley ranch to welcome his friend Tom and you can hitch a ride." Said Mary hoping that Fred would catch her hint.

"Sure...I'm planning to see my old friend Tom..." Was all Fred was able to say. "Mary where did you meet him?"

"In front of Mrs. Olsen's shop. That woman is a really mean old biddy, she threw out Heath from her shop. How can she treat a child in that way."

_'So he's the dangerous element, it's funny to see the different side of a coin,'_ he thought. "Mary, please do me a favor, can you go to Howard and ask him to come here? He told me yesterday that he wanted to welcome Tom too." He said continuing the path Mary had started; one quick look at Heath bruised face and his right arm had told him that a visit from doc was in need as soon they reached the ranch. He wondered how Tom would react, but he was sure he would welcome the little boy with open arms and blame himself about Heath's condition.

"Heath do you know Tom Barkley?" asked Fred trying to get more information.

"No sir, I ain't meet him, but I have a letter from my mama, he's a friend of hers, I will work for him...I hope."

"Why your mama ain't here with you?"

"She died two years ago."

"And why are coming only now, did you stay with your papa?" He inquired knowing already the answer.

"I have no papa, I'm a bastard, I stayed with my uncle...I found the letter recent."

He wanted to ask more about his bruises and his arm, but his old friend Howard Merar entered tailed by Mary.

"Fred it's all set, my buggy is outside, if you want you can hitch your horse behind." The doctor said. A few minutes ago, Mary had entered his office and explained why he was needed in Fred's office and her suspicions about Heath's parentage. One quick look at the boy and he was sure that he was Tom's son. He reasoned that he could be around six or seven but looking at the state of his clothes he wasn't sure of his guess. _'For sure he needs to eat more, maybe he's only small for his age and I want to check those nasty bruises and arm as soon as we arrived at Tom's and I fear there's more under that shirt.'_

"Ready to go Heath?" asked Fred.

"Yes and thank you for you kindness...you didn't have to."

"Fred, I need to check the kid's homework, see you later."

The two men and Heath bid their farewell to the lovely school teacher and headed toward the buggy. They drove several minutes in silence.

Both men were in deep in thought on the way to the Barkley mansion, both of them were pretty sure about Tom relationship with Heath. They knew that Tom wasn't aware that he had an illegitimate son. Right now Victoria and the children weren't home, she was visiting her brother and she wouldn't be back for at least two weeks, so Tom had plenty of time to prepare himself for Victoria's reaction and they were sure would spend some cold nights as soon as Victoria knew about his relationship with Heath's mother.

"So, Heath what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, it was my fault." He replied for sure he didn't want to let Mr. Barkley's friend that he was good for nothing and not smart enough to avoid some falling rocks.

"You know we have known Tom since we were kids, and I traveled with him all the way from Boston several years ago."

"Yes and after I left the army I decided to join my two old friends." Added Fred.

"You were a soldier? Did you fight with Injuns?" asked Heath, with awe.

"Yep, and I fought with Mexican as well during the war."

"When I'm older I wanna be a soldier," stated Heath.

"A little bit early to decide, are you? You are kid after all."

"I ain't a kid, I's eight." said Heath he didn't know why everyone thought that he was still a kid.

Both of them were shocked for sure the boy didn't looked eight, Howard had some suspicions on the reason but he preferred to wait to inquire about it. For the rest of the trip they both tried to get more information from the boy but he was tight-lipped, he politely replied to their questions with the barest information.

As they entered the main gate, Heath was flabbergasted he had never seen such a big building.

"Pretty big, isn't it? Tom finished it last. I prefer the old house but Tom wanted something grand."

They stopped in front of the door and Fred knocked at the door, a black servant opened it.

"Hello Silas I reckon Tom is at home?" Asked the sheriff.

Silas was seldom shocked in his life, but this barefoot boy in front of him was the exact copy of the boy in the photo on the mantle in the parlor. Heath didn't notice his shocked expression, for he was so in awe of the house and its surroundings, but both Fred and Howard did notice.

"He could pass for his twin." Said Howard, at last.

"Yes…" replied Silas, without thinking, "oh, I's sorry, Mr. Barkley right now is in the study with Duke McCall, he should be finished in a few minutes, please come in."

Heath stopped at the entrance, unsure what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" asked gently Fred.

"I's can enter?" asked Heath unsurely.

"Yes, why not?"

"But I'm...I mean I might get dirt around."

"Now Heath, come in, I'm pretty sure Tom wouldn't care for some dust, after all, it's a working ranch as he keeps on saying, he will be happy to meet you."

"If you say so." He replied unsure, he slowly entered paying attention to not touch anything. He observed every single detail; the large stairway leading upstairs, the big chandelier and the big bowl filled with fresh fruit in the center of a big round table in front of him.

He heard some voices coming nearer.

"Tom, I will start to check the northern pasture for strays."

"It's all set then. See you tomorrow morning. You know this week in Sacramento seemed to last forever…all those politician, sometimes I'm wondering about their priorities..."

"So am I."

On his way out Duke politely greeted the sheriff and the doctor and stared at the little boy, 'he looks familiar, I'm wondering what he's doing here.' He thought on his way out.

Tom was just behind his foreman and at first he noticed only Fred and Howard.

"Fred, Howard what a nice..." he didn't finish his sentence; here in front of him there was a boy who was twin of his little brother Nick when he was around seven.

"Oh my God, its not possible..." he managed to say.

"Tom this little fellow has something for you." said a smirking Fred.

_'It's impossible I was with Leah nine years ago, he's too young to be my…'_

"Mr. Barkley nice to meet you, my name is Heath Thomson...are you all right?" he politely asked when he noticed Mr. Barkley who had paled.

"Fine…I'm fine...sorry...how old are you?" He stammered.

"I's eight and I have a letter for you. You are mama's friend, I've got a picture of you with her." Said Heath while giving to Tom the letter.

It was only thanks to Fred's quick reflex that Tom didn't fall to the floor.

"I think congratulations are in order." He murmured in Tom's ear.

With trembling hands, Tom received the letter and looked at the small boy in front of him who was without a doubt his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was stilled for several seconds, Tom couldn't tear his eyes from the little boy in front of him. Several thoughts ran in his head but he was unable to formulate them, finally he was able to shook himself out.

"Silas," he called out, "can you take Heath with you and give him some pie and milk? Thanks"

"But, sir, you don't have to...I ain't hungry"

"Heath, I need to read the letter and anyway growing boys need to eat"

"But I don't eat much." He feebly replied.

"No buts, now go with Silas I will call out when I'm finished"

Tom looked at his son going toward the kitchen with Silas and his eyes remained fixed on the door in which Heath entered.

"So he's yours." Said Howard breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's amazing he looks like Nicky"

"I know...does Victoria knows about his mother?" Softly asked Fred.

"No, when I came back from Strawberry I was so ashamed by my actions...you know I was hit during a robbery and I lost my memory, Leah saved my life; when I regained consciousness I didn't recall who I was: all I knew was that my name was Tom. I fell in love with her, when I regained my memory I told her about my family and I left her. Why didn't she write me about our child"

"Maybe the answer is in the letter." Said Fred.

"Tom a word of caution, something bad happened to that boy, there are faint bruises on his face and he's far too small for his age"

"Howard, Leah would never hurt a fly"

"Sorry to be the one to break the news; but Heath told me that his mother died two years ago." Said Fred.

"Then who took the boy in?...I know I will get the answer from the letter. Fred, Howard would you mind waiting for me in the parlor, I've got to read to get some answers"

When he entered the study he poured himself a shot of whiskey and gulped it down and then he refilled the glass. His hands were shaking when he opened the envelope. He was surprised when he found two letters.

The first one was from Rachel, as he read through it, his grip on the glass tightened and halfway through the letter, he broke the glass. The missive was brief it only said that Leah had died two years prior due to a stray bullet and only recently, had Rachel learned the true identity of Tom. She continued saying that Heath was placed in custody of his uncle and she ended the letter pleading Tom to take in Heath, or at least to find a good family willing to adopt the little boy. It was what she didn't write that made Tom's blood cold. He had briefly met Leah's brother and he knew he was a drunkard and he feared what could have happened to his son in these last two years.  
The second letter was more difficult to read, it was from Leah, she had never had intentions to mail it, only if something happened to her Tom would had received it. She stated her love for his son and Tom and that she was ashamed for what she had done, but she was happy for the outcome. She pointed out that his little angel was a bright boy always happy and carefree. She finished stating that she didn't want to ruin a happy marriage, that was the reason that she had never wrote Tom about her pregnancy. The letter was dated few days before her death, maybe something, a sense of precognition made her write the letter.

After reading the two letters, Tom remained motionless, unaware of the blood dripping from his hand. _'What I have done? Why did I never check that I had fathered a child? I was such a coward, that I had never told Vic, and this caused pain and suffering to a innocent child,'_ he thought.

Howard and Fred were chatting about Tom and his newfound son when they heard Tom approaching. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks still had the signs of dried tears.

"What are you going to do"

"The right thing, I've lost eight years of Heath's life and I don't want to lose another day of it." He stated.

"What about Victoria"

"I'm sure she will accept Heath. She will be furious with me...you know she'll give a hell of a punch. She will yell angrily that I lied to her, and that I broke our marriage vows, and I think for several nights I will have to use one of the guest rooms." He said with a little smirk trying to ease the situation.

"And the children"

"Jarrod, I think will think it through logically, he would blame me, but I'm sure he will welcome his little brother. The twins will be happy to have a new playmate they are only six, too young to understand and remains Nick, I'm afraid of his reaction, and afraid that he will lash out at Heath. It will take time but I hope everything will set"

"You know that people will talk"

"I don't care! He's my son and I won't hide him under a rug"

"When are you planning to tell Victoria"

"I will send a telegram asking her to come back, and I will speak to her as soon as she arrives"

"Mr. Silas there's no need, I ain't hungry." Said Heath while watching the black man cutting a large slice of pie.

"Mr. Barkley said to give you some pie and a glass of milk"

"But I ain't hungry"

"Mr. Heath, you know that lying is a sin"

"But I's not that hungry"

"Hush boy, now sit down and enjoy your pie: you are skin and bones." Silas looked sadly at the boy. _'This boys needs to eat more, later I will ask him about his favorite food, I will fatten him up in no time'_

Heath devoured the pie in front of him, and gulped down the milk paying attention not to spill a single drop on the table. After awhile they heard the booming voice of Tom Barkley calling for them.

"Thank you Silas, you can leave us"

"Mr. Barkley, thank you for the pie it was very good. I reckon you read the letters"

"Yes Heath...what I'm going to say it's very difficult"

"I understand you don't want the likes of me working for you...it don't matter, I will work for Mr. Keller. He will arrive in three weeks"

Tom was stunned by Heath's reply, his son had no clue that they were related and that he merely came here for work…

"No, that's not what I meant." He said while getting nearer Heath. He placed both his hand on Heath's tiny shoulders, he could feel Heath flinching and the little body tensing up by his touch. He squatted in front of him so he would be less treating.

"Nine years ago I was in Strawberry...someone robbed me and an angel saved my life. She was your mama. When I regained consciousness I could remember only my name. We fell in love...after awhile my memory came back and I had to come back to my family...I didn't know about you...Heath, I'm your father." He finished, his eyes brimming with tears, then he engulfed Heath in a hug. At first he didn't understand why Heath didn't return the hug, but after few seconds he could fell Heath's body tensing up as he was afraid of him.

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt you"

"Are you really my papa?" asked Heath, in a small voice.

"Yes I'm your papa." Said Tom with a broken voice, he was happy then after few seconds that he could feel Heath's tiny arms returning awkwardly the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

He wanted to keep his son between his armsforever, to help him understand that he was safe with him, but after few minutes he forced himself to break the embrace. He kept on staring at Heath trying to memorize every single detail of his son, by that he realized that he boy was filthy: his face was fairly clean but the rest of the body and the tattered remains of his clothes screamed for a bath.

"Young man I think it's time for a bath, and I'm sure the doc here want to check you out"

"But, I'm fine." "No buts, Howard while I help him taking a bath could you check him up. Fred I'm sorry if I kept youwaiting, but as soon I finished I want to send the telegram to Vic"

"Take your time, I left my deputy in charge." The two men and the little boy started to climb the staircase, Heath was overwhelmed. This man said that he was his papa, he couldn'tbelieve hewould want him to stay.

"Sir...I's sorry but why we are going upstairs"

"The bathroom is on the second floor"

"Shouldn't we haul up water?" Asked a puzzled Heath.

"No Heath we don't need to," said a bemused Tom, " when they builtthis house I asked to have indoor plumbing, it's a fairly new thing"

"Indoor plumbing?" Asked a dumbfound Heath.

"It means that you don't have to haul water for the bath, you simply turn a tap and water comes out and fill the bath tub. You can have either cold or hot water." Tom said trying to make it as simple as possible.

"Boy howdy, it saves a lot of work"

"Here we are, you turn these two knobs, and here's the water"

Heath stared at the flowing water for several minutes till then a call from the nature was pressing.

"Sir, I need to go...where is the outhouse?" Asked a blushing Heath.

"There's no need, indoor plumbing means an indoor outhouse, it's that small room attached to the bathroom," he chuckled. "I'll show you how to use it"

After a few minutes, a relieved Heath reappeared, he was pleased to find the bathtub filled with warm water.

"I can bath by myself"

"Sorry, but with that busted arm you will need help and Howard want to have a look"

"But I'm fine," he tried to say, knowing that it was a lost cause. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt aware that pretty soonMr. Barkley would ask about the scars on his back. He was afraid to tell the truth, telling them that it was only his fault that he was a good for nothing. As soon as the shirt fell on the floor Tom was unable to restrain himself.

"What the hell happened!" Heath totally misunderstoodthe outburst, and thought that Mr. Barkley's anger was toward him,he ran to a corner of the bathroom and curled in a little ball fearing that a beating was sure to come.

Both men were shocked by Heath's back, and by his reaction at Tom's outburst. "Tom, simmer down, you are scaring the boy"

"Howard did you see his back...who on earth?" he continued unaware of the effect on Heath.

"Tom, get out! You are scaring him, call for Silas, he will help me. You need to calm down, go downstairs, you won't help Heath in this state"

Tom was in turmoil, someone had beaten his boy fiercely and he had a good a ideawho itcould be. He stormed downstairs and asked Silas to go upstairs to help Howard. When he had joined Fred in the parlor his anger had increased.

"I want that beast arrested." He barked out.

"Who do you want arrested and for what"

"That bastard,Heath's uncle! You haven't seen my boy's back, there are patterns of scars some overlapping others. He's scared of me. He thought I was going to hit him. You know I agree that sometimes a good spanking is good for a child, but what I saw upstairs is a result ofseveral vicious beatings"

"Tom I'm sorry, I wish I could do something but I can't"

"Why? Someone beat my child, belted him, whipped him and you can't don anything. I thought that as a sheriff you had a duty to protect the innocent."

"I can't for two reasons: first of all it happened outside my jurisdiction, and second there's no law against it, his uncle is his guardian and by the law he has all the right to punish him. I don't agree with this law but sadly I must respect it."

"Damnit. I swear by God that if that beast comes near the ranch I will kill him with my bare hands"

"Tom, I think that right now there's a little boy who needs you, it's no time for vengeance"

It took several minutes, but at last Tom was able to calm himself.

"Fred, I will pen the telegram, when you are in town"

"Don't worry, I'll send it"

After few minutes with the brief text in hand, Fred left for Stockton leaving Tom in the parlor waiting for news.

"Heath, don't worry your papa wasn't angry atyou, but with the person who hurt you," said Howard with a soothing voice.

"Why?" asked Heath with a small voiceafter, he uncurled himself.

_'Oh my God he thinks that he deserved the beatings!'_ "Because it's not right..." He managed to say, he was thinking on what to say when he heard a gentle knock on door.

"Silas, come in please." When Heath finished undressing,the two men were appalled of the terrible abuse that Heath had suffered. There were belts marks on his back and legs, his torso was coveredwith bruises and even a boot mark all in different stages of healing and his ribswere clearly visible under the skin. They helped the blushing boy to enter in the bath tub and placed the right arm outside the bathtub, Heath smiled in relief a hot bath was a luxury in Strawberry, the soap wasn't coarse, andsmelled niceand they give him even a sponge.

"Silas, please can your bring some of Nick's old clothes, he will need something to wear"

"Heath when did your break your arm"

"Nearly four weeks ago." Heath said while he was washing himself with the big sponge.

After few a minutes, Silas was back with clean clothes, after Howard's prompt, he started to wash Heath's hair, at first the blond boy stated he could wash itby himself, but Howard pointed it out that it would be difficult to do it one armed, so he let the black servant to do his task.

"You know, after I will take the cast off and check your arm, I will probably put another one much smaller. How did you break it?" He asked trying to get more information

"It was only my fault," answered Heath with a small voice and with trembling lower lip, afraid thatthey would be angry with him after they would found out how dumb he was.

"You were climbing a tree, weren't you? When I was your age I broke my left arm in the same way." He asked hoping that it were the cause of the broken arm.

"No, I was in a mine."

"A mine is not a place to play"

"I wasn't playing! I ain't a kid! I was planting a charge when there was a cave in and, I wasn't smart enough to avoid some falling rocks." He blurted out.

On hearing his words, Silas stopped his gentle scrubbing, _'Who would send a little kid working in a mine?'_ he thought.

"You were working in a mine?" Asked Silas, "you are too young!"

"I's worked in the mine since I was six. It was my fault...I should have known better."

"Who toldyou that?" Asked Howard, barelycontaining his fury.

"My uncle...he told me that it was my fault, that I was too dumb and lazy to avoid the rocks." He said avoiding their eyes by looking down in the water.

Both men were stunned by Heath's words, they didn't knowwhat to say to make him understand that his uncle was wrong. They knew that only love would be the cure for years of abuse. Silas spent long minutes observing the boy's back, all those scars were a remainder of his childhood spent in slavery, he had been lucky his family was able to buy their freedom and after that they emigrated to California.

"Silas, I will recast Heath's arm and help him with his clothes, you can go"

"Yes Dr.Merar, I will set dinner. Heath do you have any favorite food"

"Whatever you like. Don't bother." Said Heath, stilluneasy with all this smothering.

Howard sadly shook his head, it was clear the he wasn't used to expressing his wishes.

When Silas descended from the second floor, an anxious Tom was waiting for news, the pained look in Silas' eyesmade him shiver.

"Mr. Barkley, you know that I'm a peaceful person, but I don't know what could happen if Heath's uncle would come near me." Were his first words spoken as soon he met Tom's look Tom was shockedby Silas' outburst, in all his years he had been working for him he had never seen him raise hishand in anger.

"You will have to wait in line. I will ask Howard to stay for dinner please set for three." "Yes Mr. Barkley, I'm planning to have some extra dessert, that boy of yours need to fatten up."


	10. Chapter 10

While he was waiting for Howard and Heath he picked up the wedding photofrom the mantle. He still couldn'tbelieve that he had been married for almost eighteen years. He marveled on how young Victoria was, full of life not scared of the long trip that would take her from Boston to California, she was a strong woman sometimes his rock during difficult times. He was amazed by the resemblance between Heath and his little brother Nicky, he fondly remembered him as a prankster who loved to play jokes on his much older brother. Right now Nicky, as he still called him, was a renowned doctor in San Francisco, he wondered how he would react when he would learn about Heath. He didn't realized on the time he spent thinking, when he heard some noises coming from the staircase: Howard was descending alongside Heath who clutched his bag as he was afraid that someone would steal it. It was amazing on how much a bath and clean clothes couldchange a person, his light blond hair kept on banging in his eyes and he looked like more Nicky.

"Thank you, sir for the nice clothes and for the boots, I will work hard to repay for them"

_'How hard your life was that you have to thank you for some hand me downs,'_ he sadly thought. "There's no need." He said.

"But I take no charity."

"Heath as your Papa, it's my duty is to care about and to look out after you, that means clothes, food and more important love." He said trying to make Heath understand.

Heath was is turmoil: he was different, his uncle had never given him anything for free, he had had to work hard for his keep, for any single scrape of food and tattered clothes he had received.

Tom wanted to asked Howard something more about Heath's health but his good friend had prevented him mouthing silently later.

"Heath you can leave your bag here, none will take it away"

Heath was unsure, inside his bag were everything he held dear in his life. He was afraid that someone would take it away. The look on Mr. Barkley's face, he didn't even dare to think as his papa, told him that it was safe, that he could trust him so he unclutched it and put on the floor but near him.

After awhile Silas came announcing that supper was ready. The two men had began to move in direction of the dining room, when Tom realized that Heathhad remained in the parlor.

"Heath, supper will get cold." Tom said.

Heath was stunned, Mr. Barkley asked him to join to his table, last week Mr. Silver on the way to Stockton shared his food with him and now he was invited to have dinner at the table.

"But sir, are you sure you want me..."

"I don't want to hear such nonsense, you are my son, where do you think you would eat?" He softly asked.

"In the kitchen with Mr. Silas. My uncle and aunt never wanted me to have dinner with them." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Son, here it's different. You will eat at the table with me." Tom said barely masking his sorrow on hearing Heath's words. The picture of Heath's life was getting grimmer witheach passing moment, he was aware that it would be an uphill battle to make his son understand that he was welcomed and loved not only someone to used a servant.

He took Heath's little hand in his and led him to the dining room. The table was laden with food. In his whole life, Heath had never seem so much food in one place, he recognized most of it, but he was afraid to ask about the food he wasn't familiar with. Tom sat at the head of the table on his right was Howard and he made Heath sit on his left, after a brief grace Tom began to load Heath's plate with food.

"Sir, that's enough...I've already eaten a slice of pie before." Said Heath unsure of the reaction.

"Tom, Heath is right. You have given more thanenough food." Said Howard.

"But he's skin and bones he needs to eat more!" Tom argued confused by Howard's words.

"I will explain later."

In front of Heath there were two glasses, one filled with milk and another one with an orange liquid he didn't recognized.

"It's orange juice," Tom said softly predicting Heath's question. "I reckon you have never tasted it, it's pretty good." Tom tried to sound normal, but deep inside he was crying at Heath's unfamiliarity at some common thing as orange juice.

Heath tentatively grabbed the glass and sipped a little bit, it was the best tastiest thing he had ever drank, the flavor reminded him of a sunny day.

"You can have more if you want." Tom said

"No thanks, I's got the milk to drink too." Heath stared at his plate, there were mashed potatoes with gravy, peas with carrots and a big juicy steak and they were hot, a big difference from the cold leftovers he was used to eat back in Strawberry. He wasn't sure how he would manage to eat the steak one armed, he tried to hold the fork with his right arm but with no avail.

"Sorry Heath...I didn't think about you broken arm, let me help you." Tom said.

Heath stared at Tom open-mouthed, _'he said he was sorry and for what?'_ he silently asked himself and his marvel increased when Mr. Barkley cut his steak in tiny little pieces, so he would be able to eat without problems. At first he tried to eat slowly but after awhile the hunger made him eat faster and faster.

"Heath slow down you will get sick if you eat so fast." Howard said.

It took a little bit but at last the words of the doctor penetrated in Heath's head and he slowed down.

Heath was unaware of the silent conversation between the two adults, they booth looked at the hungry boy, Tom had so many question to ask but he refrained himself, at last for the moment, as soon as Heath would be safe and sound in bed, he would storm Howard with questions.

Heath's eyes opened like saucers when Silas entered with the dessert, he couldn't believe another piece of pie; the one he had eaten before he had simply loved it, it was a rare treat and usually he had eaten cold pies. Silas deposited the three dishes of still fuming pies and left smiling in Heath's direction. With the pie there was something Heath had never seen, there was asmall amount of a whitish food.

He reckoned it was something cold since it was melting, he touched with a finger and found out it was pretty cold, then he looked at Tom with unspoken question.

"It's ice cream, usually you eat it during summertime but there's no law against eating during cold season," he said trying to mask his sadness_ 'oh my God he doesn't know what is an ice cream,'_ he thought, "you pick a spoon of it and mix it with a little bit of the pie." He said while he was demonstrating.

Heath looked suspiciously at the new food and tried to mix it with the pie. As soon as he placed the spoon in his mouth, his eyes sparkled, it was delicious. He ate as slowly as possible because he wanted to last it forever, when he finished he was a little sad because it was finished.

"I reckon you liked, if you want you can have more"

"Really?" Heath said and Tom was happy to notice that for the first time since his arrival Heath was acting like a normal kid.

He called out for Silas and he was astonished to find out that Silas was already coming with another portion of pie.

"I've never eaten something so good, sometimes during summertime my uncle told my aunt to prepare ice cream butI didn't know what it could be...I thought it was something good since they never left any leftovers." He said before attacking his second portion.

Tom didn't know if he would cry or smile at those innocent words that his little boy couldn't realize that it was impossible to leave any leftovers of an ice cream.

The day was taking its toll on Heath, and after awhile Tom realized that his blond son had laid his head on the table and fallen sound asleep, but not before finishing the pie, his hand still clutchedthe spoon. He gently scooped him in his arms and headed toward a guest room which would now be Heath's room, after removing the boots, he parted bangs of hair and gently kissed his son's forehead.

"Sweet dreams...I love you," he whispered in his ear. He planned to change Heath in a nightgown only after he had spoken with Howard he wanted to be prepared. He softly closed the door behind him and joined Howard in the parlor.


	11. Chapter 11

When Tom arrived in the parlor, Howard was already there in front of the fireplace holding a glass of whiskey, just before asking the dreadful questions he had in mind Tom poured himself some whiskey too.

"I set him in bed, he weighs as light as a feather. I've got so many question that I don't know where to start, maybe I'm only afraid of the answers." "Tom sit down it's better I do the talking"

Tom nodded his agreement and sat down waiting for his friend.

"Tom I've known you since we were kids, and I won't sugarcoat anything. You know up in the bathroom as the grime and the dirt were getting washed away I was seriously tempted to break my Hippocratic oath to do no harm. The boy's back, buttocks and legs are covered with bruises, whip and belt marks but luckily non of them deep enough to leave any deep scarring, I reckon there will be only some faint scars." He started out "He's clearly malnourished, I've already talked with Silas regarding that"

"Howard, since he needs food why did you stop me before"

"He needs to eat more but not all at once. You see his stomach has shrunk and you need to put small quantities of food or he will get sick, for the next several weeks, Heath will need to eat small quantities of food throughout the day, he will need to eata little bit of everything and you won't force him to eat more than there's on his plate. Silas knows which kind of foods and how much of it to serve to Heath"

"I understand Howard but he's skin and bones he's weighs as much as Audra"

"With time and good food he will fatten up."

"Howard what about his arm, how long he will have to keep the cast? It was his uncle, isn't it?"

"He needs to keep it for two more weeks...you know when I asked Heath about it I foolishly thought that he broke it maybe falling from a tree but he answered that he broke it in a mine cave-in."

"A mine is no a place to play." Rebuffed Tom.

"Those were exactly my words, but he replied that he wasn't playing, that he was working"

"What!"

"It's not finished he thinks it's his fault, it seems that his uncle had drilled in his head that it's his fault that he wasn't quick and smart enough to avoid the rock during the cave-in..."

At that point Tom's anger erupted and smashed the empty glass in the fireplace.

"I will kill that son of a bitch"

"Tom"

"What!" He barked out.

"You have to learn to maintain your nerves, you will scare Heath with your anger, he will think that you are going to punish him. His uncle is a violent man who channeled his anger on Heath. He thinks that when someone is angry he will beat him. I know it will be difficult but you have to learn to simmer down"

For several minutes, Tom took deep breaths trying to calm himself only when he was sure he could maintain his temper he looked at Howard with unspoken questions.

"Physically, there's not too much to add...it's easy to heal a broken body but it's more difficult to heal the mind"

"What do you mean that? He's not right in his mind"

"No I didn't mean that, Heath must learn to gain confidence in himself, he's very subdued child, he's afraid to be in the center of the attention. I noticed before that he doesn't express his wishes and he must learn to do so. I'm sorry if I can't help you in this matter but the study of the mind is a pretty new branch of medicine, all you can use is old common sense."

"Thank you, Howard for everything but I think I overstepped your kindness, it's time to go back to your family"

"I will be back the day after tomorrow, goodnight Tom"

Tom stared at the dying fire, trying to recap the afternoon then he smothered the lasting cinders and headed toward Heath's room.

He wasn't sure what made him woke up, he was still in half awake state and he didn't recognized the room he was in, he was laying in a bed this made him panic,if his uncle foundhim here, for sure he would be whipped, so he rearranged the covers and headed toward the kitchen. His tired mind didn't recognized the house or the kitchen but the fear for his uncle's wrath, was stronger than the awkward situation. He laid near the stove and he wrapped himself in his tattered blanket that he had took from his bag and fell asleep.

Tom gently opened the door and quietly approached Heath's bed, his heart sank when the lamp he was carrying lighten an empty bed, he checked around but there was no sign of his son, his boots were still near the bed,but there was no sign of the bag. He started to search each room of the second floor but with no avail. While he was descending the staircase a thought flashed in his mind; the kitchen, it was one of the first places in the house that Heath had spent some time as he entered Tom took a breath of relief; his son was curled on the floor sleeping peacefully. He was perplexed on the reason why he chose this uncomfortable place to sleep when he had a warm bed upstairs. He tried togently wake him whispering his name then he gently touched his shoulder.

Heath was sound asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder this made him awaken in a instant; he had overslept! His uncle would be furious with him.He saw a dark silhouette looming over him and he thought it was his uncle, he pulled himself into a ball hoping that this time the punishment wouldn't as harsh as the other time.

"I's sorry uncle...I's sorry...I will work harder...I's sorry...it my fault, I overslept." He kept on repeating like a mantra.

"Damn, I did it again," murmured Tom between his teeth. "Heath, son, sorry I had woken you but I reckon a kitchen floor isn't a good place to sleep." It took a little bit,but at last Tom's words penetrated in Heath's brain.

"Sorry, sir, but I didn't know where to sleep...I found myself in a bed but I didn't know how I ended it up there." "I took you there, it's your bed and room from now on"

"I have a bed?" asked a disbelieving Heath.

"Yes, where do you think you should sleep"

"Dunno, maybe in a cot or near the stove?"

"No," said disheartened Tom. "here you will sleep in your bed"

"I've never slept in a real bed...before I slepton a cot, and after my uncle said that my place was in the kitchen"

"Heath, here you won't have to sleep on the floor anymore, you have your own room and bed, come I will take you upstairs"

He held out his hand to Heath, and he was glad to find out that Heath, after taking his sack and blanket, took his hand.

When they arrived in Heath's room, Tom placed the lamp on the nightstand and helped Heath with the nightgown, while he undressed his little boy he was able to see all the bruises but he was able to mask his anger then he tucked in the near asleep Heath in bed.  
He wanted to stay with his son for the first night, so he climbed on the bed and sit beside Heath cradling him and he started to sing, a little bit off key, a song he had learned several years ago.

"But this is mama's song." Said a now wide awake Heath.

"Yes, I know, she sang it to me when I was sick"

"She always sang it to me just before sleeping, she sat near me till I was asleep." Said Heath with a sad voice remembering those happy times.

"If you want, I can sing it to you...even though I'm a little bit out of tune"

"Yes"

It took only a few minutes but finally Heath fell asleep, Tom stared at his son for several moments, then he turned down the lamp and laid down next to him, wrapping him with one arm as trying to protect him, and silently wowing to himself that nothing and no one would ever harm him anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dawn when Tom woke up, at first he was a little bit disoriented, and wondered why he was sleeping in the guest room. Then everything came back, next to him was, sound asleep; Heath, during the night he had moved and right now was using Tom's shoulder as a pillow and clutching his shirt, like a lifeline. He spent some minutes observing his blond son then after awhile a pair of blue eyes that mirrored his, opened up. 

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Did I oversleep?" asked Heath with a fearful voice.

"Not at all, I've just woke up. Ready for the day."

"Sir, what will be my chores? Yesterday you didn't tell me anything about it."

"First of all I think dressing and washing will be a good start. Do you need help?" Tom asked, then continued, "There's a pitcher of water, I will pour it into the basin so you don't need to go to the bathroom."

"I can dress by myself, thank you sir."

"I need to change myself...give me ten minutes and then we can go downstairs to have some breakfast."

"Yes sir, I will be ready by then."

_'First thing after breakfast is the issue of the sir, I want to call me papa, father'_ he thought while he was changing into cleaner clothes.

When he entered in Heath's room, Tom noticed that his son was struggling to get his boots on.

"Come here, I will help you, it's impossible to put on boots one handed."

After he helped his son, he started to move when he noticed that Heath had grabbed his sack._ 'Damn, I must do something to make him understand that it's safe to leave it here.'  
_  
"Heath, you see that dresser drawer? The first drawer you can lock with a key, you can put your bag there and close it with, and then you can keep the key. It would be impractical to take with you the bag all day long."

Heath pondered at the words for some time, then Tom was elated to see him approaching the dresser drawer and putting the bag inside, then Heath locked the drawer and put the key inside his pants pocket.

"Ready for breakfast? I'm starving."

When they arrived in the dining room, the table was already set and as soon as they sat Silas entered carrying their breakfast. Tom noticed that his breakfast was pretty different from Heath's while he had the usual steak and eggs Heath's portion was much smaller, and lacking the steak, with more vegetables and porridge. In the center of the table there were two pitchers of milk and orange juice. _'Smart move Silas so Heath can understand that he can have as much milk and orange juice as he wants,'_ he thought.

"Mr. Barkley, what I'm supposed to do today?"

"Well I'll ask Silas to prepare something since I'm planning to go fishing with you, today is sunny and still warm enough for fishing."

"Fishing? But what about working?"

"Your work here is to be my son, when Howard will take your cast off, you will have your chores; looking after the dogs, cleaning the stables or hen house and cleaning your room."

Heath looked at Tom, as he had grown a second head,_ 'But that is not work, what I will do for the rest of the day?'_ He thought.

"Heath, while I saddle my horse can you help Silas preparing the food for today?"

"Yes, sir."

In the kitchen Heath, helped Silas prepare some sandwiches and filling a bag with fruit, he was happy to find out that Silas had filled a canteen with orange juice.

"Silas, everything is ready? For supper we'll have fish, come on day is wasting and the fishes are waiting for us."

Tom's horse Chaucer was hitched outside the kitchen, he bound the saddle bags, behind the saddle and looked at Heath.

"Let me help you, we will ride double."

"But, I can ride..."

"Bet you can, but right now you can't because of your arm and more important you will need a saddle for your size that right now I don't have."

"A saddle? But I don't need one, I rode bareback in Strawberry, I always walked the horses in the corral of the stable where I worked and I didn't use a saddle."

"I reckon you are a good rider but right now you can use only one arm so you will ride double with me." Concluded Tom.

He felt Heath stiffen when he hauled up the saddle but as soon as the horse started to move he could feel Heath's body relaxing a little bit. The trip to the creek took only thirty minutes during that time, Tom showed Heath different points of interest. When they arrived, he dismounted and helped Heath down then he took the fishing rods and handed one to Heath, only then he noticed the he was trembling.

"Sorry sir...I lied to you."

"You lied to me?"

"I didn't tell you I ain't able to fish...I was afraid you thought I was stupid not to be able to fish."

Tom remained speechless for several seconds he wanted to shake Heath to make him understand that he was wrong, but he knew it would be the wrong approach.

"Heath, you aren't stupid, if you don't know how to do something it doesn't mean that you are stupid, it means that you have to learn how to do it. Now I will teach you how to cast a line, first of all you have is to find some fat worms..."

Heath followed each move and after few minutes father and son were sitting on a log with their rod in hand hoping to catch some fish. One of the reasons that Tom had chosen to go fishing, was the time that waiting for a fish granted some time that he would have spent talking with his son.

"Son, why are you calling me sir or Mr. Barkley? Yesterday I told I was your papa, why don't you call me so?"

"I didn't want to be impolite...I mean I ain't your real kid, so I reckon I don't have the right to call you papa."

"What do you mean, my real kid?" Asked a dumbfound Tom.

"That I'm a bastard, I don't have a real father, that you weren't married with my mama." He blustered out.

"Heath, first of all I don't want to hear that word anymore and I said yesterday I'm your papa, I wasn't married to your mama, but I'm still your father, you are real as my other kids, I would be honored and happy if you would call me papa."

"Really? You won't be upset or ashamed?"

"No, why should I? You are my son and I'm proud of it."

Heath stared at the water thinking about the words his papa had just said, _'He said I can call him papa, maybe I can try, he's different from uncle he gave me a bed and a room...'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a tug of the line...

"Papa...I think a catched a fish!" he said excited.

"Well done son, let me help you."

At first neither of them realized that for the first time Heath had called Tom papa, when they realized Heath started to tense up, but the big smile on Tom's face made him realized that he didn't do anything wrong, the fish was forgotten when Tom engulfed Heath in a hug, happy that Heath was starting to trust him.

"Papa...I think the fish is gone." Said Heath hesitating

"It doesn't matter, there are plenty of them."

"Sir...I mean papa I have question?"

"Yes?"

"Before you said that you have kids...are you married?"

"Yes, my wife's name is Victoria and she's the mother of four of my children."

"Won't she mad with me?" He asked fearfully.

"No she won't, she will be angry with me but not with you."

"Even, if I'm your bastar.."

"Heath, what did I say about that word?"

"Kid?" He continued.

"No it's not your fault."

"And your other kids, will they like me?"

"I'm sure, after all you are their brother. Let me tell you about them. Jarrod is the eldest and soon he will go to the college, he will be a lawyer."

"College? What is it?" asked a perplexed Heath.

"Its a school you go if you want to be a lawyer."

"He must be pretty smart."

"Each of my five children are smart," remarked Tom, "then there's Nick, he's twelve and pretty stubborn, he loves horses and he keeps on saying that soon he will help me run the ranch. I think you will spend a lot of time with him, and going to and fro from school."

"School?" Asked Heath, _'I will go to school?'_ he thought.

"I reckon you don't like school too much, I tell you a secret when I was you age I simply hated it, but I met my best friends back then." Replied Tom totally misunderstanding Heath's shocked expression.

"Then they're the twins; Audra and Gene they are six and I think you will get pretty close with them since they are only two years younger than you."

"Where are they now?"

"They are visiting Victoria's brother, they will arrive in a couple of days."

At noon they ate their meal and then they resumed their fishing, when finally they caught enough fish for supper, they headed back. Tom noticed that now Heath was more relaxed and barely flinched when he hauled him up to the saddle, when they arrived home they headed to the kitchen and handed the fish to Silas.

"Mr. Silas, I catched two fishes by myself!" said an excited Heath while he handed the fish over to Silas.

"That's good, and to celebrate your catch what about some pie?"

"Really? Thank you."

After he ate his pie, Heath went to search his papa, and he found him in the study where he was doing some paperwork. "Did you like your pie?"

"Yes...papa this was the bestest day in my life...thank you!"

"You don't need to thank me, I'm happy that I spent the day with you. Heath, right now I'm doing some boring paperwork, if you want you can take one book and stay here with me?"

Heath didn't reply, he simply stood with a strange expression on his face, _'Papa will think I'm stupid if he know that I can't read.'  
_  
"Or maybe, you prefer going in the kitchen and help Silas?" _'Maybe he prefer do something rather than simply sitting and reading, Nick is the same,'_ He thought.

"Mr. Silas papa, I mean Mr. Barkley say that I can help you."

Silas smiled at Heath's slip, he was happy that Heath was starting to accept Tom as his father

"Let's see, right now I was going to prepare a chocolate cake, maybe you can help?"

For the next hour, Heath helped Silas in preparing the cake and doing little chores around the kitchen while Silas was preparing the supper. When Silas took the cake from the oven he applied the icing and then, to his great pleasure Silas let him lick the spoon and eat the icing that was left.

"Mr. Heath, you have been a great help, now go upstairs to clean, supper will be ready shortly."

"Mr. Silas why do you call me mister...I ain't no mister."

"You are the son of my employee and it's my deference to call you so "

The rest of the evening was uneventful, Tom and Heath ate the fishes they caught, and after the dessert Tom accompanied Heath to his room and tucked him into bed..

"Papa, what I'm going to do tomorrow? Are we going fishing."

"Sorry, but tomorrow I must stay at the ranch, maybe you can play, you can use your brothers' toys."

"But I ain't a kid, I want to help you around the ranch."

"Let's say you can help me by playing, maybe after you played, you can help Silas, he told me that tomorrow he wants to bake some cookies, but right now it's time for sleep. Goodnight Heath." He said after he kissed his son's forehead.

"Goodnight papa."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Tom woke up quite refreshed. He remained in bed pondering on what he would say to Victoria when she would arrive, in his mind he had tried several speeches, but so far he didn't find yet the right words.

He went to Heath's room and found it empty, the bed was neatly done but this time he knew where he could find his blond son; as he entered in the kitchen he found Heath sitting on the table while Silas was preparing breakfast.

"Mr Barkley, Mr. Silas told me that today he will prepare some ice-cream and he told me that I can help him!"

"Ice-cream...sounds good, Heath what I told you yesterday about how you should call me?"

"You mean I can call you papa also in front of other people?"

"I'm your papa, forever and ever, and yes you have to call me papa, I'm not ashamed of you remember.Let's go to have some breakfast, I'm starving."

Heath followed his father silently into the dining room, _'so I will call him papa...I hope his children will like me when I will call him so,'_ he thought.

After breakfast, Tom led Heath to the nursery where he showed him his children's toys.

"Heath, I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you, but this is a working ranch and this morning I need to check the fences."

"Can I go with you?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but you can't, you are too young, but I will be back for lunch, you can play with these toys or you can read some books and when Silas starts to prepare the ice-cream I sure you will want to help him."

Heath was a little sad when his papa left the room, but soon his curiosity prevailed and he started to explore the room; it was filled with toys; there were several dolls that he barely looked at, an old rocking horse, some wooden rifles but what peaked up his interest, was a wooden fort complete with several lead soldiers, Indians and even horses. At first he simply looked at them but then he reasoned, since he had his father's permission he started to play with them, there were a big change from his two lonely wooden soldiers. 

Time flew and he was so engrossed in his playing, that he didn't noticed that Silas was watching him from the threshold, it melted the black servant's heart, observing the little boy playing and making up stories as a normal eight-year old.

"So who's winning?" He asked.

Heath was startled by the question, but he recomposed himself immediately.

"I's sorry, I put everything in order, I touched only the soldiers..."

"Heath, don't worry, you can continue play," soothed Silas opting to drop the mister for the occasion, "these are your toys as well your brothers and you have all the rights to play with them, I came up only to ask you to come downstairs for a little snack." Heath followed Silas in the kitchen only after he put every single toy in the exact position he had found them in.

"Mr. Heath, do you really want to help me doing some ice-cream rather than playing?" asked Silas after Heath had eaten his snack.

"Sure, we are going to eat ice-cream for lunch?"

"No it takes some time, it will be ready for supper, I will serve it with a blackberry pie."

The two set to work and by noon the ice-cream was placed in the icebox.

"Since you were so helpful, if you want, you can help me baking some chocolate chip cookies, this afternoon, what do you think?"

"I will be happy to help you."

Heath helped Silas setting the table and when Tom arrived they ate dinner together.

"Did you like the toys?"

"Yes papa, I've never seen so many toys together, I played with the soldiers but I put everything in order after that."

"That's good.. Soon Howard will come to check your arm so I will stay, maybe we can do something together."

"Dunno, I's sure you have more important things than spending time with me."

"Heath, I want to spend time with you, maybe we can go outside and play with hoop, we can see who manage to roll it longer." He said hoping to make Heath laugh or at lest smile with the image of a grown up playing with a hoop.

"Hoop?" Asked Heath puzzled.

Tom's shoulders slumped down, another piece of his terrible childhood had come to light and he was sure it was only the tip of the iceberg, it pained his heart that Heath didn't know such a common childhood game.

"It's a pretty easy game, I will show you how to play, I'm a little rusty, but when I was your age I was pretty good playing with it."

He took Heath's hand and went upstairs to the nursery to take Gene's hoop.

"So you played with the soldiers, who won?"

"The soldiers of course, the Injun attacked the fort but the soldiers were pretty brave and smart, and won the battle."

While Heath recounted the battle Tom took a breath of relief, Heath sill had the gift of make believe that every child should have.

"Here's Gene's hoop and stick," said Tom after Heath finished telling his tale, "shall we go?"

"But papa I don't know how to play..."

"It doesn't matter, as I told you before I will show you...see the stick? Your brother Gene painted red, white and blue because I gave it on the fourth of July and he painted the same way the hoop, I reckon it's the most patriotic hoop in the country, follow what I'm doing and I think you will be a champion in no time."

After checking if no one was around he started to guide the hoop with the stick, at first he was a little bit rusty, but after a couple of tries he was able to jog a little bit with the hoop. At first Heath observed his father with attention trying to understand how to play, then after awhile he watched him longing to play as it seemed a very interesting game.

Both of them were son engrossed that neither of them noticed a lone rider approaching the house.

"Too bad there's no way I can't take any proof of the mighty Tom Barkley playing with a hoop, I could be rich blackmailing you!."

"Very funny Howard." Said Tom laughing with the stick still in hand after the hoop had fallen on the ground.

Heath stared at the exchange open-mouthed, the doctor had teased his papa but he wasn't angry, he even laughed, it was pretty strange.

"Hello Heath, how are you doing?"

"Fine doctor, Mr...I mean papa was showing me how to play hoop." He said correcting himself after a look from his father.

"And I bet he forgot you were meant to play?"

At Howard's words, Tom blushed and handed Heath the stick. "Sorry Heath...I forgot."

"Don't worry papa, you can play, if you want."

At these innocent words Howard burst out laughing, Heath looked puzzled at Howard, and shrugged, _'sometimes grown ups are strange,' _he thought. With his prized possession in hand he started to guide the hoop, at first it was a little difficult to maintain the hoop standing but after a while he was able to run a little bit and his eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Howard, it's one of the most wonderful sight, seeing Heath acting like a normal kid, but sadly I think it will take a lot of time to unlearn all the bullshit his uncle had drilled in his head."

"You are in the right direction, it's amazing how he's changed in only two days. I'm sorry to interrupt him but I need to check his arm."

Tom called for Heath and he promptly ran to his father.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Howard need to check you up."

"It will take only a little bit, after you can resume playing."

The check up was pretty quick and Howard was happy that the arm was healing nicely and Heath was eating more. He left the Barkley ranch with the image of little blond boy chasing a hoop.

"Mother, why didn't you wire father that we would arrive today?"

"I didn't find it necessary, since he told me to come home as soon as possible."

"Do you think there's some kind of problem?"

"I don't think so Jarrod."

"At least we left, it was pretty boring staying with uncle."

"Nicholas! You spent the time sulking and moping around that there was nothing to do!"

"But Mother, I didn't want to come, Aunt Beth speaks funny and cousin Brett is a brat who likes only to read, he speaks funny and they didn't have even have a proper saddle!"

"I thought I taught you better, your cousin is a well-mannered boy, and I don't see anything wrong in reading. Your Aunt Beth doesn't speak funny, she speaks English better than you."

"But she has a funny accent, sometimes it's difficult to understand her."

"Only because she came from England and had lived there since last year with your uncle."

Nick was going to reply, when he spotted Howard on the road.

"Uncle Howard!" He yelled.

_'Oops, Tom doesn't know that Victoria would arrive so early.'_ He thought

"Howard, is Tom all right?" asked a preoccupied Victoria.

"Yes, Victoria, I went only to have a little chat."

"Are you all right? You seem a little pale?"

"Yes...sorry to be brusque, but I really need to go."

Victoria was a little puzzled by Howard's behavior, something was amiss and she had a gut feeling that the cause was to be found at the ranch.

Tom looked at his son playing outside from the study window and after awhile he started to wade trough the pile of paperwork that was piling on his desk.

The surrey arrived at the front porch and the five occupants noticed a small boy playing with a hoop.

"Nick, that boy is playing with my hoop," whined Gene, "he will ruin it!"

"Don't worry I will take care of him." Said Nick while he jumped out the moving carriage.

"Nick, how many times I told you not to jump from a moving carriage." Said Victoria.

"Squirt, that hoop isn't yours, give it to me!" He said while he pushed Heath to the ground.

"But papa said I could play with..." he tried to say in his defense.

"Your 'papa' is a liar, that hoop is my brother's, come with me, I think my father will have a say about a liar and a thief."

"But I ain't a thief." Protested Heath.

"That toy ain't yours, so in my book you are a thief."

Nick grabbed Heath by his left arm and dragged him inside the house.

Victoria stopped the surrey when he saw Nick pushing the blond boy on the ground. _'Nick must learn to think before acting, I'm sure there's a reason that boy was playing with Gene's hoop.'  
_  
"Jarrod, please unhitch the surrey and take the twins inside, I better stop Nick before he does something stupid." She said after she stepped down, then she ran in the direction of the house.

"Father! I found a thief!" Yelled Nick as soon as he entered.

Tom was in the study when he heard Nick yelling. _'They arrived early,'_ he somberly thought. He stepped in the hall and faced Nick who held Heath's arm in a tight grip.

"Father this brat was playing with Gene's hoop."

"I's sorry...papa but you told me I can play with it!" Said Heath with eyes brimming with tears.

"Why did you call him papa, he ain't your father, he's mine!"

"Papa, I's sorry."

"Don't worry Heath, everything is gonna be alright."

"Father I'm not that stupid, why is he calling you papa?"

"Yes, Tom why he's calling you papa?" Asked Victoria, from the threshold, with an icy voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom Barkley slowly turned around and faced his wife.

"Tom, you know how I hate repeating myself, why this boy is calling you papa?"

One quick look at his right and he saw Heath sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up near his chest on the verge of crying.

"Because he's my son." After stating the truth he could hear the cries of, "what!" coming from his wife and Nick.

"I think it's better that you and I have a little talk in the study," said icily Victoria.

Tom shut the door behind him and waited for Victoria's outburst.

"How dare you! Why? You disappoint me! Tell me only why and please don't say I'm sorry."

"Victoria I'm...I really don't know where to start."

"Where she is? Did you have the audacity to her in our home?"

"No, she's dead." He said somberly.

"Why did you betray me? Do you still love me?"

"You are the most important thing in my life, I would be lost without you."

"Was she the only one or you have a mistresses around the valley?"

Tom cringed, he had never seen Victoria so enraged. "Victoria, I swear she was the only..."

"Why should I believe you since you lied to me by breaking our marriage wows, why did it happen, she was some kind of saloon girl that lured you?"

"No." He said sternly. "She wasn't a saloon girl. Do you remember when I went to Strawberry? I was robbed and a blow to my head made me lose my memory, I didn't know who I was and she saved my life...I fell in love with her and...it happened, when my memory came back I told her I was married and then I wrote her a letter and mailed it with my clock."

"Tom this is the weakest excuse..." She shouted.

"But it's true, I swear." He said on the verge of crying.

"Tom, I remember clearly that you went to Strawberry about nine years ago and that boy outside doesn't look older than seven."

"He's eight," he said softly, "and he's my son."

"Yes, I know he's your son, he's the spitting image of Nicky, but one thing remains; you betrayed me. Let's say that you had amnesia but why when you returned you didn't tell me anything about her?"

"Maybe because I feared that I could lose you, I was such a coward."

For several minutes, Victoria stared outside the window, she was torn; part of her wanted to slap he husband and then leave him, going to her brother; but another part of her wanted to stay here with him.

She broke the silence only when she had reached her decision. "And now what are you going to do with your son?"

"He will stay here with me." He stated.

"You have already decided, haven't you? My decision doesn't count anything!" She yelled crying. "For sure he has some relatives, why couldn't he live with them! If I would you make decide between him and your family what would you chose?"

"Victoria! I know I made a mistake when I didn't tell you about my affair but I would never thought that you would be so narrow-minded, he's my son and he has the same rights of my other children to stay here with me. You asked me about relatives, yes he has: a drunken good for nothing uncle who, since his mother's death, has beaten him."

Victoria was shocked by Tom's last words. "Tom, mine was only an hypothetical question, but keep in mind that for me it will be difficult to live with the living proof of your betrayal, I will try lo love him but it won't be easy."

"Thank you, Victoria."

"Don't thank me, Right now I can't forgive you yet, the road ahead for forgiveness will be long and difficult; you can start by telling our children how why they gained a brother so suddenly and I don't need to remind you that for the next several nights you won't be welcomed in our room."

She stormed out of the study crying, in the hall she saw Nick and Tom's son, she was a little bit ashamed that she didn't even know his name, she looked at them and then she ran upstairs to the master bedroom slamming the door behind her.

When Jarrod and the twins arrived they heard a door slamming.

"What's happened Nick, who's this kid?"

"He's father's bastard son, and it's his fault that father and mother had a fight. I could hear their voices coming from the study." He said angrily, "It's your fault, I hope Mother will throw out of our house, I hate you stupid bastard!" He barked out just before storming upstairs and slamming the door of his room behind him.

Jarrod looked at the little boy, he was sitting with his back to the wall, knees drawn up to his chest and his chin was on his knees.

"I's sorry, I's sorry." He kept on saying while he was crying.

Jarrod didn't know what to do, from what Nick had told him this boy was his brother but also the cause of his parents fight, he chose the easy way he left Heath alone and headed for the kitchen with the twins in tow, even though his conscience had told him to stay with his new brother.

Silas had heard two doors slamming, after some commotion and was prepared for whoever who would enter in the kitchen with questions.

"Jarrod, what is a bastard?" Innocently asked Audra while entering in the kitchen.

"It's a bad word that Nick shouldn't use, if mother and father would hear it, for sure, they would wash his mouth with soap." Said Jarrod . "Silas, do you know what…?"

"Yes, Mr. Jarrod but I think it's not my place to explain to you..."

"How can father..."

"Jarrod, I think it's not you place to judge your father."

"But why is that boy is here, why did Father took him in our house."

"I will answer to this question but I think the little ones shouldn't hear."

"Audra, Gene go upstairs to your room."

"But Jarrod..." They whined together.

"No buts, go." He said sternly.

Only after the twins were upstairs Silas started to talk. "Jarrod, I can't and won't tell you everything, that it's your father's duty. I will tell only this; that boy, his name is Heath, had suffered greatly in his short life, and all he have is Mr. Barkley, his father. He's part of your family and the innocent part in all this mess, he didn't do anything wrong. You are the oldest and you are pretty intelligent, why don't you try to make him feel welcomed in the family?"

As Silas left, Jarrod pondered at the wise words he had just heard and after a few moments he moved in the direction of the kitchen door.

Heath knew it was his fault, the dark-haired boy has said so. He knew that he couldn't stay here anymore, it was good as long as it lasted, but he knew his place and it wasn't here. He slowly got up and headed toward his room, when he arrived, he took his sack and went downstairs to bid farewell to his papa. He gently knocked the study door and entered leaving the door open, his father was facing the window and when he turned around Heath noticed that he had been crying.

Jarrod noticed Heath entering the study and decided to follow him but he stayed at the threshold, he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was curious to hear what he would say to his father.

"Sorry sir...I don't want to disturb you, but I'm ready to go." He said with a small voice.

"Ready to go where?"

"It's all my fault that your family is angry with you, so I reckon it's better that I leave."

"So you reckon...and where will you stay?"

"I can go to work for Mr. Silvers, he will be in Stockton in about two weeks."

"And where will you stay in those two weeks?" He gently asked.

"Here and there, when I was waiting for your return, I found a nice spot in an alley and I already know where I can find food."

Tom was flabbergasted, it was as if someone had slapped him, his boy had lived on the streets scrounging food in the garbage, and the worst part of it was that he was saying as it was a matter of fact, he could see on Jarrod's face the same emotions.

"Heath, you don't need to seek for food in the garbage." He reasoned.

"It's no big deal, I reckon I prefer warm food but when you are hungry you can't be picky; I'm used to it, when I was in Strawberry, Uncle Matt didn't leave leftovers everyday so I looked for food in the garbage, I'm used to it."

"Heath, you don't understand, you don't need to leave." He remarked.

"But if I'm gone, everything will be all right for you..."

"No Heath, a piece of me will be missing..."

"But your family…?"

"Heath, how can I make understand...see this glass?" as he showed it he threw it on the floor where it smashed. "If I hide the pieces this glass would be still broken, and if I could glue the pieces together withholding a piece, the glass wouldn't be whole anymore. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so, but your kids hate me."

"It's not true, I don't hate you." said Jarrod coming closer to Heath, his eyes were bright with unshed tears_ 'Oh my God, this is my little brother, it's unfair that he had to suffer, while I had everything I wished for and I fear there's more,'_ he thought. "My name is Jarrod and I'm your big brother," he said extending his hand, "and I'm very pleased to meet you."

He hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "Really? You don't hate me?" At Jarrod's nod he continued. "My name is Heath and I'm happy to meet you too. Pap…I mean...he told me a lot of thing about you."

"You can call him papa, it's your father after all, as well as mine." He said then he looked in the direction of his father who silently mouthed thank you.

"Jarrod, later I need to talk you: Heath you can show him where is your room is and leave your bag there, then you can both go to the kitchen and have some milk and pie so you can know each other."

Heath and Jarrod walked out together from the study, and on the way to the staircase Heath took Jarrod proffered hand and walked hand in hand till they reached Heath's room.


	15. Chapter 15

I wish to thanks all my loyal readers and reviewers...I don't know when i'm going to post next part, right now i've got a little writers block and right now I've got another story that begs to be written.

After seeing that Jarrod had accepted Heath, Tom took a breath of relief, at least his eldest had no quarrel against Heath. Tom was sure that the twins would welcome Heath; they were too young to understand, so he decided to tell them first rather than Nick.

When he arrived in the nursery he watched them playing blissfully unaware of what happened.

"Father!" They exclaimed together running to him.

He engulfed both of them in a bear hug, he had missed them fiercely, prior to Heath's arrival, they were his children that still needed cuddling and fussing since Nick and Jarrod were too old to admit that they still needed parent's attention.

"I missed you Father."

"Me more." Added Gene.

"And I missed both of you!"

"Father, downstairs Nick said a bad word!"

"Yes and Jarrod said that you will wash his mouth with soap."

"There was a kid downstairs and Nick said that he's a bast.." Said Gene interrupted by Audra hand on his mouth.

"You don't say that word or Father will wash your mouth with soap."

"But you said that word before..."

"Yes but I didn't know it was a bad word, I asked Jarrod what it was but he told me that it was a bad word."

"Jarrod is right you will never use it!"

"But Nick used it and he was pretty angry."

"I will talk to him later, now both of you must listen to me. The boy you saw downstairs is your brother, his name is Heath and he's eight, and he's my son."

"But it's impossible Mother isn't his mother."

"I know. Nine years ago I was away and some bad men attacked me and when I woke I had forgotten everything, I didn't know who I was..."

"You forgot Mother, Jarrod and Nick?" Asked an incredulous Audra.

"Yes, the only thing I remembered was that my name was Tom. Heath's mother helped me and I fell in love with her, remember that I didn't remember I was married, we were going to marry and we did things that only married people should do...then one morning I recalled everything, I remembered how much I love your mother, Nick and Jarrod and I returned home."

"What happed to Heath's mother?"

"She died two years ago."

"Where did he live, will he stay here with us?"

"Yes Gene, he will live here with us; after his mother's death he went to live with his uncle, but he's a very bad person." Said Tom trying to simplify things as much as possible.

"Father, Nick is very angry with him!" Said Audra.

"And you? Are you angry with him?" asked Tom, curious.

"No, I'm not angry, I'm happy I have an older brother, Nick always says that he doesn't want to play with me and Audra always wants to play with dolls."

"It's not true, I play with your fort, but you always want to use the soldiers and you make me play with the Indians..."

"I think your brother will be happy yo play with you, you can both show him all the toys you have and you must learn to share them with him."

"Does he have any toys?"

"I don't think so..."

"That's bad, he can have my hoop."

"You are very generous, Gene. There's another thing, maybe for the next several days I will spend more time with him than with you..."

"Why?" They asked together.

"I was always with you since your birth, but Heath has lost so much time, and he needs time to be a kid."

"Do you love him more than us?" asked a fearful Audra.

"No honey, I love you all the same. What about if we going downstairs a meet your brother?"

"Heath, I want to introduce Gene and Audra, they were eager to meet you."

"Really?" Asked a doubtful Heath.

"Yes, I'm happy to have a new brother, Nick is always bossy and he doesn't want to play with us."

"Yes, he says that he's too old to play with us." Added Audra.

Tom silently left the kitchen, followed by Jarrod who was looking forward to have some answers from his father.

When they were in the study, Tom had a more in depth conversation than the one he had given to the twins, Jarrod listened in silence and only when his father finished he started with his questioning.

"Father it's not my place to judge you, as you said you are only human but I have a couple of questions, why didn't you check that you have fathered a child?"

"I really don't know, maybe I thought that Leah would have wrote if she was with child. You know I keep on blaming myself that I didn't check, but sadly I can't change the past and I must learn to live with the repercussions."

"What are you going to do with Nick? He was pretty upset, he won't accept Heath as well I or the twins did."

"I will tell him the truth, he's old enough. I know he looked at me as a hero but sadly he must learn that I'm not a perfect man, I think it's one of the thing you have to learn when you grown up that your father is a normal man who makes mistakes."

When he was in front of Nick's room he knocked the door, and receiving no answers he entered; Nick was sitting on the bed and his face was marked by dried paths of tears.

"Go away."

"I will go away only when I'm finished, I want only that you listen."

"But I don't want to."

Nonetheless, Tom started to tell the same story he had just told Jarrod, with some editing, Nick didn't look at his father he simply stared out the window.

"I know you probably hate me, but you must understand that I did only my duty as a father by taking Heath into our home." He concluded.

"I hate him too." He murmured.

"Hate is such a big word, he didn't do anything wrong, he's only a little kid grown up too fast, eager to have father and a family."

"But I don't want him here."

"And what should I do? Should I send back to his uncle? You listened to me when I said that his uncle beat him? Should I send him back to a life of poverty and hunger when we live here in heaps of luxury?"

"But every time Mother will look at him she will see the proof of your unfaithfulness."

"This I a matter between you mother and I, what I want from you is the acknowledgment that Heath is your brother."

"Half brother," he remarked. "and I still don't like him." He added.

Tom knew that the conversation was over, it was a little step: at least, right now, Nick thought that Heath was his brother although only by half and he only didn't like him a far change from hating him. He was in the study when the twins arrived announcing that supper was ready and he sent Audra upstairs to call her mother and Nick.

"Gene, what do you think about Heath?"

"He's nice and he don't yell like Nick. We talked when we helped Silas baking some cookies and I promised Heath that I would teach him to play go fish. I'm happy he's here."

Tom mussed Gene's hair and both went in the parlor, where there was already Heath and Jarrod, soon they were joined by Victoria and Nick.

"Victoria, Nick this young man is Heath." He said introducing his son.

"Heath, this is my wife Victoria and your brother Nick."

"Mrs. Barkley, thank you for allowing me to stay here, I will work hard and I won't bother you at all." He said while he hesitantly extended his hand in Victoria's direction.

"Nice to meet you." she replied too shocked by Heath's words, _'something is wrong with this boy, I will try to love him, I know I will be hard but I will try.'_ she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Nick."

Nick's reply was only a grunt and Heath decided not to push his luck by approaching him.

When they arrived at the table, Heath reached the seat he had occupied during the previous days.

"Hey squirt, that isn't your place, it's Jarrod's."

"Sorry I didn't know." He looked around and found out that the only seat not taken was between Nick and Victoria, who sat in the head of the table facing her husband. He didn't know what to do, she was his papa's wife and he thought that she wouldn't want him sitting near her.

Luckily Jarrod came to his help. "Heath, what about we trade places, soon I will leave for college, and I want to stay near my mother as long as possible and I reckon you want to stay near father. What do you think?"

"Thank you, Jarrod." Heath was elated by his brother's solution, he was still dumbfounded that his brothers and sister, with the exception of Nick, had accepted him, maybe his papa was right when he told him that his siblings would like him. He wasn't sure about Mrs. Barkley, she didn't say anything when he sat at the same table and her eyes weren't filled with hate and this puzzled him. _'Maybe if I work hard and I'm not too clumsy she won't beat too much, after all I'm her husband's bastard and she has every rights to do so.'_ He thought.

During supper Heath observed the exchange between the family members, the twins and Jarrod talked with his papa about the days they spent with their uncle while Mrs. Barkley and Nick stayed silent all the time.

After the dessert, Nick and Victoria excused themselves and on the way to their room Nick talked with his mother. "Mother how can you allow that father's bas...I mean father's son live here?" He said after correcting himself after a poignant look from Victoria.

"He's my husband son, I'm pretty angry with your father but Heath didn't do anything wrong. Nick, your life so far had been pretty sheltered but from what your father told me, your brother lived an harsh life; we should try to make feel him welcome in our family."

Nick didn't reply, he simply went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Soon the three youngest Barkley's were led to bed by their father and just before retiring to his guestroom Tom had some words with Jarrod.

"Son, you make me proud with your acceptance of Heath."

"Father I only saw a scared kid that isn't responsible for his father's sins." He replied before heading to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back sorry for the delay but I've got a major writer's block even though i knew what it was going to happen I simply couldn't find the right words, but no worry right now I'm writing part 17 and some plot bunnies are waiting that I'm finish this story. Thanks to my beta Anita

After a restless night spent in the guest room, Tom Barkley checked on Heath in his room, and as before he found him in the kitchen chatting with Silas. He took his small hand in his and lead him into the dining room, where the rest of the family has just arrived for breakfast. Heath was still amazed on the large quantities of food served for breakfast, after serving himself a small portion of everything he started to eat, keeping his eyes fixed on the plate trying to ignore the stares from Nick. Victoria's mother instincts started to kick in when she saw the small quantities of food Heath has placed on his plate, but a glance from her husband refrained her from saying anything. It was nearly at the end of breakfast when Tom realized how late it was.

"Quick, it's getting late for school."

Heath looked at his father, wondering what he was supposed to do, he wasn't entirely sure that he was allowed to attend school.

"Heath, today no school for you."

Heath looked deflated at his father, he had hoped to attend school, but it seemed that also in Stockton his kind wasn't welcomed in school.

"I can't allow my son to go to school with some hand me down, today we will go to town to buy clothes, boots and more important a saddle."

"But Papa, what's wrong with these clothes?"

"Yes 'Papa' what's wrong with his clothes?" said Nick mimicking Heath.

"Nicholas, I'm warning you, that you're stretching my patience, maybe you don't recognized them but they are your old pants and shirt; Nicholas you wear hand me downs only for doing your chores but when you go to school you wear new ones, it's fair that Heath is treated in the same way."

"But, Father didn't Heath have clothes when he arrived?"

"No, Nicholas, all he had were some rags and no shoes."

At these words, Nicholas blushed and went to his room to collect his books and slate, while he was going upstairs he started to ruminate on what his father had told him the previous day and few minutes ago and he was slowly realizing that maybe he had been wrong, treating Heath in that way but he was too stubborn to admit, even to himself, so he decided that he would simply ignore the brat.

Heath was in the dining room when he realized that he was alone with Mrs. Barkley, he was sure that she didn't want his husband's bastard alone with her so he hastily left the room, heading for the kitchen by doing so he completely missed the look of disappointment on Victoria's face.

After a couple of hours, Heath and Tom were on a wagon heading for Stockton, Heath was a little antsy and worried; he wasn't sure how to behave with strangers and he wasn't sure that his papa wanted to call him so in front of strangers.

"Heath today is your day, you need everything, you will meet a lot of people, but don't worry I will be always near you."

"But Papa, do I really need all those things?"

"Yes, you are a Barkley and I'm proud of you. Your brothers and sister have plenty of clothes and other stuff and it's only fair that you have the same."

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip, finally they entered in Stockton, and Tom hitched the wagon in front a big mercantile.

"This will be our first stop, clothes!" Said Tom while he helped him down from the wagon.

Heath wasn't sure what to do, when he was in Strawberry he wasn't welcomed in any of the stores, and it was vivid in his memory his experience in the candy store here in Stockton, Tom was nearly at the entrance of the store, when he noticed that Heath hadn't moved, he turned around, and squatted down to be at Heath's eye level.

"What's wrong?"

"Back in Strawberry, I wasn't allowed to enter in any stores." He replied with a small voice.

It took all Tom's willpower to stay calm, every single day he was to discover something more about Heath's past and he was pretty sure that there was so much more to discover.

"Heath, what I said before? I will always be with you and if someone say something about you, I will punch him." He was well aware that violence wasn't always the solution, but he wanted Heath to understand that he would always protect him no matter what. He took Heath's hand in his and entered in the store.

"Good morning, Mr. Barkley, how can I help you?" asked Mr. Smith, the owner.

"I need some clothes for this young fellow."

"What a nice boy, I reckon it's a relative of yours, the resemblance is stunning."

"Yes, actually he's my son, his name is Heath."

Mr. Smith opened his mouth as to add something, but he closed a few seconds later when his brain caught the meaning of Tom's words. He was a practical man and as long as a customer had money for the merchandise, he didn't care about his background moreover he loved children and considered them as a gift from God even thought they were born out of the wedlock.

Heath was stunned his papa had recognized him as his son in front of a complete stranger and more important, Mr. Smith didn't looked down on him as like the others had in Strawberry.

"Heath, I think the best way to start is to tell me your favorite colors..."

Heath was stunned of the amount of clothes that were piling up on the counter, for several times he had tried weakly to tell his papa that he had more than enough pants and shirts, but Tom's reply was adding something more on the growing pile. Heath simply couldn't understand why he would need so many clothes in his mind all he needed were a pair of pants and shirt and a spare, and all those fancy pants and shirts, _'when I will use them?' _he thought. Finally after a couple of hours, Tom realized that he had bought more than enough clothes and asked to a very delighted Mr. Smith to pack everything and took the hand of a very relieved Heath and went out.

"Heath I think a little break is in order, we're gonna have a quick lunch and there we have something more to buy."

"You mean we aren't finished yet?" asked an horrified Heath.

"No, I left the most important things for the afternoon, but don't worry it won't take long."

They lunched at the Cattleman's club, and Tom introduced Heath to everyone he knew, the majority part of the people accepted Heath with no problem but the little boy noticed a look of distaste in some of his papa's friends, he wasn't sure if his papa had noticed the looks, or the whispers behind their backs or that he simply chose to ignore them.

The first stop after the Cattleman's club was the saddle shop.

"But, Papa I don't need a saddle." Said Heath while entering the store.

"Heath, as I said before, I'm sure you are a good rider but you still need a saddle to be more stable on the horseback."

"But, I've never used one when I worked in the stables in Strawberry."

"Son, I reckon you ride the horses in the corral next to the stables," when he saw Heath's affirmative nod he continued, "exercising horses in a corral is much different than riding a horse when he gallops."

"But why do I need a saddle, I can use some of the old ones in the tack room."

"No Heath, you can't for two reason, you need a saddle right for your age, and I want the best for any of my children, YOU included."

Finally they entered in the last store, Heath was overwhelmed on how much his papa had spent so far, he was used to wearing used clothes, and going around with no shoes but today his father had bought enough clothes to last a lifetime.

"But Papa, why do I need a new pair of boots, I have only one pair of feet?"

Tom didn't reply and simply pointed out some boots and shoes that in his opinion would fit Heath's feet.

"There's one last thing, a cowboy hat! For sure you can't go around bareheaded, chose the one you like most."

Heath wasn't used to making choices, he observed for some minutes the selection of hats and at the end chose the one that in shape and color resembled most the one Tom wore.

"Good choice," said a smiling Tom. "now what about some treats?"

As they approached the store, Heath realized that they were going to the candy store, he still remembered the harsh treatment he had received and he knew he wasn't welcomed there.

"Please Papa, I'm tired, can we go home?" He said lying with pleading eyes.

Tom was puzzled, he knew that every kid loved candy, but he decided not to press the matter, after all it had been a tiring day so he decided to head home.


End file.
